Legionary Abyss
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: School was going well for Rin, well as well as it could get until Reiji Shiratori popped back into his life. Now the jerk is his classmate in Cram School, but the one thing Rin doesn't know is the secrets that hide behind the rebellious teen. Secrets that could put him in danger & rip him from Rin's life completely now that he knows Reiji is his mate. Mentions of Rape. RinXReiji
1. Chapter 1

Legionary Abyss

Chapter 1~

"Shit I'm late!"

The screeching of tennis shoes scrapped against the tile, as Rin managed to clear the corner and reach the door he needed. The teen quickly pulling out his keys and fumbling to find the one he needed as he mentally cursed himself for falling asleep in class again. Leave it to his regular classmates to let him sleep and not wake him up when the final bell rang. Yukio was so going to kill him. Of course just as that thought reached his mind the final bell for cram school rang through the halls of True Cross and Rin banged his head against the door. His tail falling limp behind him as he let out a curse and used the right key on the door. The teen forcing himself through the door and into the carpeted hall of Cram School. His tail still limp behind him as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. A forlorn look on his face as he headed down the hall at his own pace and looked down at the carpeting. The teen trying to come up with an excuse to tell his brother for his late arrival again, as he reached the door and froze as he head a new voice behind it. A small frown appearing on his face as he stared at the closed door and tried to figure out who it was. His demonic hearing trying to pinpoint if one of his classmates we're sick again or if someone had intruded, as he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. Several heads instantly turning toward him as Yukio gave him a glare that could kill a Salamander on the spot, as Rin harshly swallowed and missed the teen standing beside his brother.

"Nii-san, how many times do I have to tell you to be on time to class?" Yukio scolded, as Ryuji gave him the usual glare and mumbled an insult at him. Izumo letting out a huff and looking back at her textbook while Shima snickered and Shiemi tried to calm Yukio down. "How many times are you going to be late, before you realize how important these classes are? You've only got till the next exorcist exam to learn all this material and you can't even make it to class."

"Well sorry I fell asleep in class." Rin mumbled, as the teen standing next to his brother moved and turned to look at him, the demon instantly freezing up and a growl leaving his throat. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

It was then the lavender eyes that fell on him turned dark, a growl leaving the male's throat as a pointed tail slinked out of his jacket and Yukio stepped between them.

"Nii-san, don't start anything. Shiratori just joined Cram School today." Yukio spoke in a commanding tone, as the teen behind his brother relaxed a little and let his tail duck back under his jacket.

"But, Yukio he-"

"I don't care what he did Nii-san. He's a student now, you're not to fight with him."

A growl left the teen's throat as he pushed past his brother and walked to his desk. The half-demon sitting down at his desk and slamming his backpack on the table, while scaring Shiemi in the process, before Yukio deemed it safe and gestured to the teen beside him.

"As I was saying, this is Reiji Shiratori and he'll be joining us in Cram School from now on." Yukio spoke as Rin glared at the boy.

Besides the standard school uniform, the teen didn't look any different than before. The same choppy mop of lavender hair sat on top of his head and framed his face, the same piercings over each eyebrow and under his lip, as he stood with his hands in the pockets of his uniform. A glare on his face as he ignored Rin's searing gaze and went along with the introduction.

"And so you idiots know I'm half-demon." Reiji spoke up, as Rin's glare deepened. "Won't touch you if you don't piss me off, but better you know."

It was then before anyone could speak that he walked to the very back of the classroom and sat in the far corner of the room. The chair scrapping against the tile and the teen sitting down, before he leaned back and put his feet up on the table. The messenger bag over his shoulder hitting the floor, before he pulled out a notebook and their textbook. Reiji looking at his brother, before Yukio quickly put himself together to start teaching the class. Rin frowning at the teen sitting in the back of the class, before Yukio scolded him and he turned to the chalkboard in an attempt to try and listen to his brother's long winded speech about some medical herbs. The scratching of his classmates taking notes filling the air, as Rin sighed to himself and pulled out his notebook from his bag. The teen rummaging around for a pencil with his brother's voice falling into the background as he pulled one out of his backpack and attempted to take notes.

Images from the monastery flashing through his head as he tightly gripped the pencil in his head and squeezed his eyes shut. The images reverting to back in the alleyway with Reiji and his buddies, as smirk on the teen's face as he purposefully taunted him. A wad of cash in his hand as a knowing smirk spread across his lips and fire filled his vision. Red flames turning to blue as Shiro came into the picture and everything started running at super sonic speed. The ghoul hounds after them, the roofs, the monastery, the sword being thrust into his arms and the darkness that followed. The cries of the men that had been protecting him all this time echoing in the dark as Rin found a way out and found Reiji standing above them, or should he say the possessed body of the teen standing over them. His skin a dark brown and huge ram horns on either side of his head as he smirked and Rin saw red. A book suddenly slamming down in front of him as Rin yelped and snapped back to reality, the teen losing balance in his chair as he fell back and hit his head on the desk behind him. Several gasps leaving his classmates as Yukio quickly dropped the book in his hand and kneeled beside him, a worried look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Nii-san. I thought you we're falling asleep again, I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself." Yukio quickly spoke as Rin let out a groan in pain.

"He's gunna need stitches." Came Reiji's voice from the back of the classroom as Rin rubbed the back of his head.

A wince leaving the teen as he pulled his hand back and found blood on his fingers. Yukio's eyes widening as he pushed Rin forward a bit and checked the back of his head.

"Reiji, get me the medical kit, Nii-san is gunna need some stitches." Yukio ordered, as Rin froze.

The sound of his classmate's footsteps echoing in his head, as he turned back to find Reiji in the back of the classroom and his eyes on his notebook. The teen writing as if nothing was wrong with the world, as he glanced up to look at Rin. The pencil still scratching against paper, as the teen looked away without a word and Bon came back with the first-aid kit. His brother instantly getting in the way of his gaze at the half-demon in the back of the room, as he was forced to deal with his brother stitching his head back up. All the while, trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

The sound of the last bell for Cram School rang through the room, as Rin's classmates got up with their bags and left one after the other. His brother ordering him to not get into anymore trouble as he grabbed their turned in homework and left to go attend a mission. The room falling silent with only the two half-demons in it, as Reiji finally closed the notebook lying against his legs and set the pencil on the desk.

"How did you do that?" Rin ordered, as Reiji frowned a little.

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"Sorry Okumura, but I can't read your thoughts. Enlighten me would you?" The teen challenged as Rin bit back a growl and stayed in his seat.

"How did you know I'd need stitches?"

"You fell back pretty fast and the impact was bound to cause some damage." Reiji spoke with a shrug. "I know when someone needs stitches just by lookin at them. You looked like shit."

A frown appeared on Rin's face as he got up and walked toward the other. Reiji completely calm as he watched him walk over and stop in front of the desk, both of their tails free and swaying behind them.

"Then why are you so calm right now?" Rin asked, as Reiji watched him.

"Don't know what you mean."

"Last two times we met you blew up on me without me doing much." Rin spoke, as Reiji's eyes narrowed slightly. "We've been alone in the same room for three minutes and you haven't even moved."

"Maybe I'm just confident you're full of shit." Reiji spoke calmly, as Rin growled and lounged at him.

The teen in the chair instantly rolling out of the chair with a little difficulty due to his position in it and barely dodging Rin. The teen up on his feet just as Rin tried to swing at him and strike him across the face. The lavender haired teen quickly ducking and swinging his leg out to hit the half-demon in the knee and send him to the floor. A curse leaving Rin as he glared up at the teen slowly getting to his feet, his notebook still in his hand.

"Like I said, full of shit." Reiji spoke as he dusted off his pants and checked to see if his notebook was still intact.

"What is that for?" Rin asked, as he nodded to the notebook in the teen's hands.

"None of your business." Reiji spoke, as he walked past him and grabbed his things and stuffed them in his backpack. "Why don't you go study for your history test tomorrow? You'll fail if you fall asleep again."

And before Rin could even speak the teen was gone. His footsteps echoing from the hall, as Rin glared at the door and sat back with a huff. Something wasn't right.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Rin demanded as Yukio frowned at him and the half-demon set dinner down on the table.

"I mean the reason as to why Reiji is attending Cram School is private Nii-san." His brother spoke, as he served himself. "I can't just tell you why your classmates are deciding to be exorcists, and that includes Reiji. You may not like him but you have to find out like the rest of your classmates."

A frown appeared on Rin's face as he sat in the chair across from his brother and served himself.

"You heard him didn't you? He said I needed stitches before you even looked."

"He might just have a good medical sense Nii-san. You and me both know what part of town he spent time in." Yukio spoke as he started to eat.

"Yeah but aren't his parents rich or something?" Rin asked as his brother nodded. "Then he shouldn't know. He probably had personal doctors doing everything for him."

"Nii-san I think you're reading too far into this. Maybe you should just ask him."

"Don't you think I already tried that? He wouldn't tell me!"

"Then he probably has a good reason for that, Rin." A small huff left the half-demon as he frowned at the younger. "Just give him time, Nii-san. When he wants to tell us he will."

"Fine."

* * *

"A mission, already?" Bon spoke the moment Yukio finished explaining what they were going to be doing.

"Ever since the gate incident things have been hectic and students are having trouble coping." Yukio explained as everyone fell silent. "They've just now started seeing demons and it's becoming unsettling for them. Our job today is to show them simple ways to either repel or cope with the demons around them."

"Why don't we just throw Rin at them? There's a good way to cope." Bon muttered as Rin growled at him.

"Why don't we staple a tail to your ass and send you to help them cope?" Rin challenged as Yukio glared at his older brother.

"Nii-san that was called for." Yukio spoke strictly, as the teen mumbled an apology. "As I was saying, our job is to help them cope and show them that simple lower level demons won't harm them. To accomplish this I'm going to be pairing you up into teams of two and you'll go through the dorms and talk to the students. The teams are as followed: Ryuji and Shima, Miwa and Takahara, Shiemi and Izumo, and Rin and Reiji."

"What?! Why am I with Reiji?!" Rin growled, as Yukio frowned.

"I believe the two of you need to learn to get along. Now go help the students." Yukio spoke bluntly as he walked off to go talk to a teacher from their neighboring class who was giving their students the same instructions.

"Let's get this over with." Reiji spoke, as he walked past Rin and headed for the boy's dorms.

Rin muttering a curse as he followed at the half-demon and shoved his hands in his pockets. A frown on his face as he glared at the back of the teen's head and paused when the wind blew past them. Reiji's hair ruffling to the side to reveal the tip of what looked like a horn on the side of his head, before his hair fell back in place. Rin's eyes wide as they reached the dorm building and Reiji walked inside. The teen following after him as they stepped into what looked like a lounge area for the first floor and found the residents for that floor sitting inside. A group of three teens lighting up a bit as Reiji stepped inside the room and they greeted him and gave him a handshake. Rin watching them all the while as the three sat back down and a good handful of the students relaxed, seemed like they knew Reiji already.

"As some of you may know we're here from the year one Cram School class to teach you how to repeal and cope with low level demons." Reiji spoke up as he took control of the presentation. "Before we start I'd like you to know that myself and Okumura are half-demons."

In a rush a few students stiffened and quieted to a deathly state. Rin glaring at the teen next to him as he continued as if their reactions never affected him.

"Of course just because we're part demons doesn't mean we're going to harm you. In fact with this information I'd like to inform you that we personally know what it feels like to be afraid of the unknown." Reiji continued as those few students gave him a slightly confused look. "Most of you may feel afraid, and that's natural, but I'd like you to stop for a moment and think about how the two of us might have thought the moment we found out we were part demon.

As you may already know exorcists hunt and kill demons to protect the human population from harm, but just like you all demons live lives are well. Yes most demons are not part human like us, but there is a good percentage of a human-like demon population that is hunted. So just like you we had a moment where we realized that we may be hunted and killed for who we were forced to be and most low level demons that you may encounter may feel the same."

In the silence that followed Reiji reached out and gently pulled a coal tar out of the air by the tail. The little creature squeaking in surprise as it tried to wave its little paws and escape the teen's grasp. A panicked look on its face, before Reiji gently set it in his palm and rubbed between its little ears. The creature instantly calming down before it relaxed in his palm. Several students staring at him in surprise as a few leaned forward to watch the coal tar turn into a little kitten in Reiji's palm.

"A very common low level demon you'll encounter everyday is a Coal Tar. These little guys are completely harmless and they'll never attack you unless you provoke them or if there are enough of them around to cause damage. They posses fungus in the air and in dark damp places, which make them common." With a calm expression the teen walked to a slightly freaked out student and grabbed his hand, the half-demon setting the coal tar in his palm. The student freaked for a moment before he realized the coal tar wasn't going to hurt him and gently poked at it. "As I said Coal Tars are harmless, but too many in one area may be dangerous for breathing the air. A simple way to clear an area of them is to recite a simple mantra in a book we're going to be giving you once we're done with this little lecture. You'll only need to recite the mantra once and the Coal Tars won't attack you as you recite it."

Around that the students relaxed and quietly listened to his classmate, as Rin frowned slightly and watched Reiji calmly talk to them. The teen speaking simply and calmly, as Rin leaned against the door and listened as the teen moved to another lower level demon. Reiji summoning one with a simple summoning tag and showing them the demon and how to deal with it as Rin relaxed and gave a small smile.

* * *

"And that concludes the lecture." Reiji spoke, as Rin quickly shook his head to clear the slight drowsiness from his brain and noticed the handful of lower level demons relaxing with the students. The students calm around them and treating them with respect as Reiji stood a little straighter. "As I said we'll be giving you a book full of mantras in the case of an emergency, but I'd like to warn all of you. Lower level demons may be harmless at times, but they can become violent if provoked. If a lower level demon is provoked and you're in the area call the exorcist help line for the school and a higher year Cram School student will come to your aid."

"Why wouldn't one of you come?" A student asked, as Rin straightened up a little.

"That's because the school help line is designed to give upperclassmen in Cram School the experience to deal with demons for practice for their exorcist exam. We're still exorcists in training, so our job is to partake in simple missions and provide all of you with information on how to deal with demons."

A nod left the student, as Reiji nodded and pulled out the mantra books. The students getting up one by one to retrieve one as they set the summoned demons down and slowly left the room one by one. The group of three staying behind as Reiji ripped the summoning papers and the low level demons disappeared. The Coal Tar from before landing on the top of his head and relaxing there.

"Nice speech dude, didn't know you could talk for so long." One of the teens joked, as Reiji rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, will yah. It's not like I wanted to do this." Reiji frowned, as the second snickered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the headmaster forced you to join the stupid Cram classes. That's got to be boring as hell." The second spoke, as the third grabbed a Coal Tar out of the air and played with it.

"It could be worse, he could be locked in his room passed out like a sissy." The first laughed as Reiji glared at him and wacked him with the mantra book in his hand. "The hell-?!"

"Shut the hell up and go back to your room, the lecture is over." Reiji spoke, as his friend frowned at him and left the room followed by the other two. "And don't get attached to that stupid thing."

The third let go of the Coal Tar as they left the room and disappeared. Rin watching as they headed to their room, and Rin turned to look at his classmate to found Reiji glaring at the wall. The Coal Tar on the top of his head asleep, as Reiji shoved the extra mantra book in his bag and turned to Rin.

"What?"

"What did he mean by being passed out in your room?" Rin asked, as Reiji glared at him.

"That's none of your business, Okumura. Go study or work on your essay." Reiji growled as he moved to pass Rin and the half-demon blocked the doorway. "Move Okumura."

"No, I'm tired of you not giving me answers and telling me to do homework for classes we're not even in together." Rin spoke up, as Reiji glared at him. "Now tell me how the hell you know I have an essay due tomorrow."

"That's none of your business."

"It is now that you've told me." Rin interjected as he moved a little to the side as Reiji tried to pass him, a serious look on his face. "Spill."

Silence fell over them as the Coal Tar gave Reiji a small glare from the top of his head for all the moving around, before it relaxed and fell asleep again.

"Grab your essay and meet me in the courtyard by the fountain. I'll explain then." Reiji spoke, before he pushed past Rin and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Got your essay?" Reiji asked as he walked toward Rin with his hands in his pockets.

In response Rin held up a bent up folder with papers sticking out of it. A pen behind the teen's ear and a frown on his face as he watched Reiji sit on the edge of the fountain with him.

"Spill." Rin demanded, as Reiji snatched the folder from him. "Oi!"

"You're gunna fail if you don't rewrite this." Reiji spoke, as Rin frowned at him. "The whole first paragraph is gunna be marked off for illegible writing and the third paragraph has a ton of grammar mistakes. You've spelled a ton of shit wrong too."

In an instant Rin stared at him in shock as Reiji looked up at him and handed the folder back. The half-demon quiet as he took the folder from him.

"H-how did you even know? You just glanced at it." Rin spoke, as he glanced down at his essay.

"I'm a half-demon."

"What does that have to do with this?" Rin frowned, as Reiji sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It has everything to do with this Okumura." Reiji spoke, as he looked at him. "You must've listened to bits of lectures before you fell asleep in class. You of all people should know that demons and half-demons have abilities."

"Well yeah. That's why I have my flames." Rin spoke as he tilted his head a little. "I'm still not getting what you're trying to tell me."

"I can see the future you twit." Reiji ground out, as Rin's eyes widened. "That joke back at the dorms from that idiot was a side effect of my powers. My future seeing ability is too powerful for me to control and because of that I had periods of time that my visions took over and I passed out for hours on end. It got to the point I was out for two days and the headmaster stepped in. He gave me some medication and told me that only way he'd keep supplying me with them was if I went to Cram School and trained to control my powers. That's why I'm stuck with you guys."

"Then what about that notebook?"

"When I have a vision I write it down so I have a record. Guess you could call me a scribe if you wanna get biblical about it." Reiji frowned, as he turned his head and looked down at the grass. "Sometimes after I have a vision I get this itching feeling to write everything down word for word. It keeps getting worse till I write it down. Sometimes I can avoid it if it's quick enough and the event happens a minute or two after, but it's annoying as hell."

"So back in the classroom, you saw all that?"

"Yeah."

"Is that what you we're writing down?" A nod. "That's so cool!"

"Cool?" Reiji spoke in disgust as Rin flinched. "Cool? Are you fucking with me Okumura? These powers have ruined my life. How are they cool?"

"I meant it's cool you can see the future. It gives you a chance to change bad outcomes." Rin spoke carefully, as Reiji glared at him. "I said something stupid, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Reiji spoke bluntly, as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets with his back to him. "Ever since I was possessed my life has been similar to yours Okumura. Nothing but hell. You have no idea what has happened since that demon was ripped out of me and I turned into this."

In the silence after the wind blew past and the teen's hair parted just right. The tips of the half-demon's horns coming into view, as he glanced back at him and Rin's breath hitched at the black pupil in the center of the teen's lavender eyes.

"If it wasn't for Mephisto I wouldn't be here."

Without a word Reiji turned and walked away. His tail slinking back under his jacket and his hair falling back over his horns as Rin stared after him. The teen harshly swallowing as he glanced down at the folder in his lap and gripped the fabric of his pants. He had to do something.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera* Hey my cute little fans! Before you freak out, this fic is already finished and won't eat up my time that i use to work on my there fics. I just didn't want to do my summer sociology paper that badly like over a week ago and procrastinated with this fic, lol.

Akira: *frowning as he sits on the couch* coming from you, thats not very surprising

Scarlett: *whacks him in the head with the couch cushion* anyway! Without further ado I'd like to announce that the start of this wonder request made by CuteCat213 begins! Enjoy my cute little fans!

* * *

**For faster notifications on chapter updates like my Scarlett-sama Facebook page! Copy and paste link is available on my profile page.**

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me. They__ belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akito, Daiki, Nori and Kota however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	2. Chapter 2

Legionary Abyss

Chapter 2

Silence filled the room as Rin tapped his pencil against his notebook and glanced at the back of the classroom. The far corner empty just like it was at the start of class, as Rin frowned and looked back at his notebook. Yukio's voice echoing in the background and Rin chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Ever since Reiji had left him in the courtyard he hadn't seen much of his classmate. The teen had disappeared from the hallways and from Cram School with little to no presence at all. In the mean time Rin had fixed his essay and got a C instead of the fabled F Reiji said he was going to get, which only made Rin worry more. As far as he knew from the few people he talked to Reiji rarely missed class unless he called in sick or one of his buddies told the teacher he was sick, and as far as he knew he wasn't. None of the teachers knew where he was and Yukio had commented just yesterday during dinner that he wondered where Reiji was. So of course Rin wondered where he was and if he was ok. After the teen had dropped a boom as big as visions of the future at him there was bond to be recoil for it, but nothing as big as this. Something was up.

"And that concludes the lesson. Your homework is-" In an instant Rin was on his feet, shoving everything in his backpack and heading for the door. Everyone staring at him in surprise, as he quickly exited the room. "Nii-san!"

* * *

"No I don't know where Reiji is." The male student from the lecture frowned, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're his friend, how do you not know?" Rin demanded as the guy held a hand up in defense. "Last time I saw the guy was two days ago when we went out to the movies with the guys to see that new horror movie. We had a hell of the time and went out for pizza after before coming back."

"Did anything seem off about him?"

"Not that I noticed, and if there was he probably would've never let us find out." He spoke with a frown. "Reiji's good at hiding stuff when things go wrong."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"His room on the forth floor or in the courtyard." The teen spoke, as Rin gave him a nod. "You'll need a fourth floor monitor to open his room though."

"Thanks." Rin quickly spoke as he headed down the hall and for the stairs. A frown on his face as he headed for the forth floor.

On the way here Rin had passed the courtyard and hadn't seen Reiji there. He had done a quick scan of the campus before he came here in case the half-demon wasn't here, but turned out he was. Or at least he had to be. There was nowhere else Reiji could be if he wasn't here. As far as he knew there wasn't anywhere else a student could go.

At that Rin stopped in front of the monitors small office and poked his head inside. A teen looking up at him from a book in his hand as he frowned at him and set the book down.

"Reiji?" A nod left the half-demon as the student sighed and grabbed a ring of keys. "Knew someone would come around eventually. Guy hasn't left his room for a day and a half, but I'm surprised one of his buddies didn't come up."

"You didn't bother checking up on him?" Rin asked, as he followed the teen to Reiji's dorm room.

"Nah, no point to. There's been cases where students just wanted to be left alone and locked themselves in their rooms for a few days cause the stress got to them. It's nothing out of the ordinary." The teen spoke, as he knocked on Reiji's door twice. "Reiji, your friend is here!"

Silence followed, as the monitor grabbed the key to Reiji's room and put it in the lock. The lock on the door clicking, as the monitor opened it and took the ring of keys back.

"He's probably asleep or something. Go ahead and go in, if you need me I'll be in the office." The teen spoke as he headed back down the hall.

Rin frowning at the poor lack of security, before he walked inside and closed the door behind him. The teen met with a nice looking apartment with a small joined living room and kitchen area. A small round dinning table between them as Rin looked around for his classmate and frowned. The teen finding the space void of his classmate, before he noticed the closed bedroom door and headed for it. The half-demon stopping in front of it and listening incase the other was awake or in the middle of something, before he knocked.

"Reiji, its Rin. You've been absent a few days and Yukio was getting worried." Rin half-lied as silence followed. "Reiji?"

Silence fell over the air once more as Rin bit his lip and stared at the door. A small voice in his head told him Reiji might just be a heavy sleeper like Rin himself, before the teen shook his head and grabbed the door handle. Heavy sleeper or not he came here to see if he was all right and a closed door and no response didn't fit those requirements. So when the teen turned the knob and opened the door the last thing he expected was to see his classmate laying on the floor unconscious. Reiji unconscious among what looked to be the sheets that had been ripped off his bed and papers from cram school, a bottle of pills tipped over and the contents everywhere as Rin let out a curse and quickly rushed to the teen's side. His classmate's breath steady and the teen unharmed, as Rin frowned in confusion. The half-demon picking up the bottle for the pills and reading the label, before he froze and looked at the teen lying unconscious on the floor.

"You're trapped in a vision." Rin spoke, as he quickly picked up his classmate and set him on the bed.

The teen pulling open any drawer he could find in an attempt to find pills that hadn't been lying on the floor for who knows how long, before he pulled open a desk drawer and found an extra bottle. Rin quickly reading the label as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The teen managing not to trip over anything and make it back to the bedroom with everything intact before he set the glass of water down and opened the pill bottle. Rin shaking out a pill from the bottle and capping the thing, before he popped the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water. The half-demon taking a deep breath, before he leaned over his classmate and lifted him up a little. The teen hesitantly closing his mouth over his classmate's, before he forced the pill and mouthful of water into Reiji's mouth before forcing him to swallow. The task a little harder than he thought before he managed to get Reiji to swallow and set him down with a small sigh of relief. The teen's face bright red as he tried to get past the fact he just kissed his own classmate and got up to put everything back where it had been. Rin deciding that Reiji would probably kill him for already being in his room in the first place, as he dragged the desk chair to the side of the bed and silently waited. An hour passing, and the teen almost falling asleep, before Reiji stirred and let out a groan. Rin instantly sitting up and awake as the half-demon laying in bed opened his eyes and rolled over with a whine. The sound a little more pathetic than Rin expected, before he noticed the weak tired look in his classmates eyes the moment Reiji noticed he was beside the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Okumura?" Reiji demanded in what was for once a non-threatening tone.

"You've been absent the past two days and you didn't call off. Yukio was wondering what happened, so I came to check to see if you were ok." Rin spoke, as Reiji carefully sat up and noticed his room was slightly messier than he remembered it. "I found you passed out on the floor when the monitor let me in. I found your pills and figured out you were stuck in a vision, before I tried to search for the other bottle. I tried to put everything back though."

A small silence fell over them as Rin bit his lip and waited for Reiji to yell at him. His classmates head bowed slightly and his expression unreadable.

"Thanks." Came the soft and short reply.

"Y-Your welcome." Rin stuttered in surprise, as Reiji looked at him.

"I mean it, thanks. Who knows how long I would've been out. I could've died." A nod left the half-demon in the chair as Reiji sighed. "This is gunna be hard to explain to everyone. Especially since it'll take me a day or two to get back on my feet."

"Just tell them the truth." Rin spoke, as Reiji frowned at him. "What?"

"No offense Rin, but the moment you tell anyone you can see the future they demand you to tell them theirs and its not like I control whose future I see." Reiji spoke, as Rin frowned a little.

"You can't choose?"

"No, like I said I have little control. I see two, three different peoples futures at the most. One is the most prominent though."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it?" Rin asked, as silence fell over them and Rin bit his lower lip. "I mean only if you want to."

"Yours."

"What?"

"I see your future the most."

* * *

Silence fell over them as Rin stared at his classmate in shock. Reiji no longer looking at him as he stared down at his lap, his tail hidden and no emotion on his face.

"M-mine?" Rin quietly spoke, as the teen on the bed nodded. "Why would you have visions about me?"

"No idea, but I do. Like I said, can't really control my powers." Reiji spoke, as he looked at him.

Their eyes meeting for the first time as a spark exploded between them and their eyes widened. Reiji the first to move as he forced himself out of bed and out of the room. Rin frozen in place and his face bright red, as he roughly bit his lip and covered his face. His heart racing as he glanced at the open door and harshly swallowed.

"R-Reiji, what was that?" Rin hesitantly called out.

"Nothing Okumura, forget about it." Reiji spoke from the other room, as the half-demon felt a pain blossom across his chest and looked down at the floor. "Go study for a test or something."

"But what about you?" The half-demon protested, as he got up and walked out of the room.

The teen finding his classmate curled up on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest. His face hidden between them as his tail lay still beside him. His horns visible and the teen the most vulnerable as Rin gave him a sad look and walked toward him.

"I'll be fine." Reiji spoke, before Rin sat beside him. "Okumura-"

"What was that?"

"You really don't pay attention in class do you?" Reiji weakly chuckled as Rin shook his head. "You ever heard of true mates?"

"Yeah, they're the being that's born for a demon….I think." Rin spoke, as Reiji nodded.

"We're true mates." Reiji spoke, as Rin's eyes widened. "Honestly, you're gunna fail that exorcist exam Okumura."

"Wait, back up! We're mates?" Rin asked, as Reiji frowned.

"No, I'm just fucking with you." Reiji spoke bitterly, as he slapped Rin in the back of his head with his tail. "Of course we're true mates you twit! Why would I explain it to you if it wasn't true?"

"Sorry." Rin huffed as he glanced at his classmate and noticed the turmoil in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Reiji spoke, as he glanced back at the floor.

A frown appeared across Rin's face as he grabbed Reiji's face and turned him toward him. Serious crystal blue eyes boring into pain filled lavender eyes, as Rin leaned forward till their foreheads touched. The half-demon's tail intertwining with his classmates, as Reiji stared up at him in surprise with their lips inches apart.

"Quit lying to me, Reiji."

"I'm not lying." Came the quite breath as the teen stared at Rin.

"Could've fooled me."

Silence stretched out as the pair stared at one another, one holding a determined gaze as the other slowly was losing his composure. The moment not lasting long before the front door swung open and a loud voice racquet off the walls.

"Reiji, where are you you little shit?!"

In an instant the too jumped away from each other and turned to the front door. A tall and huge looking student standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. A displeased look on his face as he noticed Rin beside the other on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair to sweep it out of his gold eyes. His gaze stern and dominate as the lavender teen shrunk back a bit and Rin felt his tail twitch, a glare appearing on his face.

"You never answered my calls." The male in the door spoke, as Reiji bit his lip.

"I forgot about my medication and got hit." Akira spoke, as Rin looked at Reiji in surprise at how easily he spoke about his visions to the male in the doorway. "Been out since yesterday."

A scoff left the student as he pushed off the doorway and walked toward them. Each footstep echoing though the room as Reiji slowly turned quieter and more submissive. Something Rin didn't miss as the male stopped right beside Reiji and tilted his head up, gazing into his eyes. His classmate quiet and still as the male looked at him, before he let go of him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Go get dressed and grab your medication. We got somewhere to go tonight." He spoke, before turning and heading toward the front door. "You got ten minutes, if your not ready by then I'm coming back and dragging you out dressed or not."

The next moment the male closed the front door as he left and Reiji suddenly collapsed against the back of the couch. A heavy sigh leaving his lips, as he finally let go of his deafening grip on his arm and his tail ducked under his shirt. Rin glaring at the front door as he heard the teen relax next to him and turned to look at him. A disapproving look on his face, as he looked at the now relaxed teen and frowned.

"Who was that?" Rin asked, as Reiji slowly got off the couch.

"No one you should bother with." Was the only response he got, before the teen shakily walked back to his room.

Rin following after him the moment he noticed Reiji's legs were shaking and stopped at the door. His classmate pulling open his closet and pulling out clothes similar to the ones he wore the first day they met in the alleyway. The clothing obviously worn out and sew together several times from tears and rips, as Rin narrowed his eyes a little. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Reiji wasn't acting the same as a few days ago, in fact he seemed like a completely different person. The Reiji he knew would've flipped off that asshole and told him to fuck off, not let him trample over him.

"Can I at least know his name?"

"No." A moment of silence passed as Reiji pulled off the shirt he was wearing and pulled on a black shirt and the jacket he wore when they first met.

"I don't like him." Rin finally spoke bluntly, as Reiji changed into black skinny jeans and pulled on some tennis shoes.

"You don't have to." Reiji spoke, as he grabbed the back up bottle of pills and pocketed them in his jacket before looking at him. "I'll be back in two days. Tell Okumura-sensei what happened and that I'll be back in school on Monday."

Without another word Reiji pushed past him and headed for the front door. A frown appearing on Rin's face, as he suddenly grabbed his classmate's arm and Reiji flinched slightly, before turning to look at him.

"Okumura-"

"You're not going." Rin spoke strongly, as Reiji's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling. Don't go with him."

"Sorry, but news flash Okumura you don't own me." Reiji spoke, his tone slowly turning back to normal. "I'm not some bitch you can order around because we're mates and you have no right to know where I'm going or with who. Go study for that damn math test or you'll flunk you dumbass."

The last of the sentence came out harshly enough to make Rin let go of his arm, before Reiji stomped over to the front door and swung it open. His voice reaching Rin's ears as he stopped beside the student dressed in street clothes and ignored him as the guy put an arm around his waist.

"This better not take long. I have better things I could be doing." Reiji spoke bluntly, as the male glanced at Rin and smirked as he put a hand on Reiji's ass and guided him down that hall.

"It won't take long, Rei."

* * *

"Fucking asshole taking Reiji like that!" Rin growled out as he swung his sword.

Shura letting out a curse as she blocked the blow with her own weapon and sparks flew. The grinding of metal ringing through the air as an enraged look started to cloud over the teen's eyes. His eyes on the verge of turning electric blue as they flicked between sapphire blue to electric blue and Rin's grip tightened on his sword.

"He just woke up and he pushed him around like trash!" Rin jumped away from his sparring partner, before he bolted for her and swung his sword.

The woman just barely about to bring her sword up to block the attack as her leg gave out and she was brought down to one knee. Her arms shaking a little as Rin's tail lashed out behind him. Ever since yesterday after Reiji left with that student Rin had been fuming and constantly on edge. He could barely focus on studying, on his homework and even cooking. For the first time in years Rin had actually burnt dinner last night and Ukobach had to rip the pan out of his hands to try and save what he could. Even Yukio could tell Rin was on edge and obviously pissed beyond belief, which brought him to spar with Shura. An idea Yukio thought would help, but even now Rin was pissed. Where the hell did Reiji go with that jerk? Why was he so close to him? Why wouldn't he tell him anything? Why? Why? Wh-why….?!

In a instant flames burst out across his skin and Shura cursed, knocking his sword out of Rin's hand and activated the sprinklers over them. Holy water spraying out of them as they were instantly doused in it and Rin stood there quietly. His flames extinguishing and smoke rising from his skin even after the flames had died out, signaling he was supposed to be in pain but he felt nothing. He felt numb to the core, his mind blank and his gaze stayed glued to the floor. Shura quiet as she shut off the sprinklers and the water dissipated, smoke still rising from the quiet teen as she frowned and put a hand on her hip.

"You should be happy, you finally caught me off guard." She spoke, before she narrowed her eyes at his silence. "You gunna mope all day or you gunna open your mouth and tell me what's wrong? Your flames act up when you're moody."

"He just left." Rin spoke quietly, as Shura raised an eyebrow. "He was in no condition to and he just left with that guy."

A sigh left Shura the next moment as she put her sword away and sheathed Rin's. The woman walking over to him, before she lightly smacked him with the case to his sword.

"If your mate suddenly walks off with some random guy you don't know and he seems devoted to it's obvious you'd be mad." She spoke as Rin looked up at her in slightly surprised. "What? You were bound to find one and I know four-eyes would be shit for romance advise."

"You're no better." Rin spoke bluntly as she suddenly hit him harshly with the case to his sword and Rin flinched.

"Listen up, brat. I'm only helpin you once and you better show me some respect." She spoke sternly, as Rin rubbed the back of his head and looked at her with a sigh. "You even try callin the kid?"

"Don't have his number."

"Ask his friends?"

"Ain't in the dorms."

"You even think of looking for the brat? He couldn't have gone far from campus."

"You kidding me, I'd take one step off campus and have the Vatican after me!" Rin yelled as he rubbed a hand over his face and growled. "And on top of that Reiji is with that dick of a guy who tramples over him."

"Wait, you mean that new kid in Cram School?" Shura asked, as Rin nodded. "He has visions about you, why don't you try looking at his notes?"

"And have him try to kill me when he gets back, no thanks." Rin frowned, as Shura sighed.

"Then we got no other choice." She spoke as she reached into the tattoo on her chest and pulled out a key, throwing it at him. "Make sure to wear a hoodie and keep your face hidden at all times."

In that moment Rin's eyes widened as he looked at the key and then the woman standing in front of him in pure shock.

"And for your information, I never gave that to you." She spoke, as she walked off with Rin's sword in hand muttering something about getting beer.

Her muttering being ignored as Rin looked down at the key and gripped it tightly. Reiji better be ok.

* * *

"Which way?"

"Left."

Silence filled the air as Reiji followed after the guy in front of him and his friends fell in behind them. The air getting colder as the sun sunk lower in the sky as Reiji tried to focus on the task on hand. The guy in front of him totally focused on every inch of they're surroundings as Reiji tried to will up another vision as another fork came up.

"Rei-"

"Forward."

"How much further?" He asked as they continued onward.

"Another ten minutes. Give or take."

"What do you mean give or take? I need a specific number, Rei. Don't fuck this up."

"Kind of hard to be sure with the ringing in my ears messing up my powers." Reiji growled out, as the male suddenly stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"When did the ringing start?"

"Five minutes ago." The lavender teen spoke, before footsteps suddenly sounded from in front and behind them.

"Shit, they knew we were here." He growled, as he reached for the collar around his throat and Reiji grabbed his wrist. "Rei-"

"Who is they, Akito?" Reiji demanded as the footsteps started getting closer. His friends already reaching for the collars around they're necks, waiting from the order from Akito.

"Legion."

"You told me you took care of them!" Reiji growled out, as one of his friends let out a curse and unclipped his collar when the footsteps got too close. A summoning circle lighting underneath their feet as a huge snake demon burst out of the circle and wrapped around them in a tower of rock-hard scales, hissing as Reiji pushed Akito against the huge snake and glared at him. "You told me that you took over they're territory and took out the leader!"

"Well looks like the guy has nine lives." Akito spoke simply as Reiji glared at him. "Lucky us he's on his last one."

"That has nothing to do with this, Akito! I told you I wanted nothing to do with him!" Reiji yelled as the other guys stayed quiet, not looking at either of them in regret. "You know what happened last time I-"

Before Reiji could react Akito grabbed his shoulders and looked down at him with a serious gaze. His gaze strong and cold as a shiver ran down the teen's spine and Akito growled.

"That's not happening again. You'll be nowhere near him, Rei. I just need the directions to him." Akito spoke as the teen pulled himself away from him and shook his head. "Rei-"

"I want nothing to do with this! You know I can't do this."

"Guys, sorry to break up your quarrel but he's here." One of the guys, Daiki, spoke as he pulled off his hoodie and yanked off his collar. Wings bursting out from his back as he tossed the article clothing to the cement, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "He just got here."

"Well shit, so much for getting there with no problems." Kota spoke as he yanked off his collar and his skin turned green, red tribal marks appearing on his skin and his hands deforming. "This snake thing gunna keep us safe for now, Nori?"

"Yeah, he'll keep us safe for now but it's not a permanent solution."

**"I better not be a permanent solution, you brats. I hate your world." **The demon hissed, as Nori gave him a pat.

"Then take Reiji back Daiki." Akito spoke, as Reiji stood shaking beside him. "He's not getting mixed up in this."

"Alright, I'll be on brat duty." Daiki sighed as he walked over and lifted the shaking teen into his arms. "Save some for me though."

"Can't promise you that, bird brain." Kota teased, sticking out his tounge as the winged teen grumbled. "Just don't get shot down."

"Please, that's not anywhere close to an insult." Daiki spoke, before taking to the skies.

* * *

The echo of the door closing put Rin on edge as he looked around and made sure the hood covered most of his face. The teen pocketing the key, before he looked around and pulled out the tag Shura slipped him before she left. The symbol glowing with a bit of energy before Shura's snake familiar appeared at his feet and looked up at him, waiting for an order.

"I need you to help me find Reiji Shiratori." Rin spoke, as the snake perked up and looked around, before it slithered off.

Rin deciding it might've caught a scent and followed it. The echoing of his footsteps and debris moving as the snake moved across the dirty cement reaching his ears as Rin tightly gripped the fabric on the inside of his hoodie. To be honest, Rin had no idea if coming out here was a good idea. Yeah he was desperate in finding Reiji and he was worried, but for some reason he had a sickening feeling lying heavy in his gut. Whether it was for the fact Reiji might be hurt or that guy had his hands on him he wasn't for sure, but it was sickening. His classmate should've never left with that guy after waking up in that condition. He knew by first glance he was barely keeping himself up or awake for that matter when he saw him curled up on the couch. He was slumped into the cushions and he gaze was weak, but even through all that he somehow managed to force himself to follow that jerk and disappear from campus. Whoever they were, if Reiji was hurt, he was beating the shit out of that guy.

**"Scent is moving." **The snake hissed, as he looked toward the sky and Rin looked up.

A black figure against the sky, flew on a pair of huge wings. Something in its arms, before something suddenly collided with it and the figure plummeted down to the ground. Rin's feeling in his gut growing heavier as he saw the figure hold whatever was in its arms tightly and come crashing down. The noise reaching his ears even from the distance he was at as the snake spoke again.

**"Scent landed."** It spoke, before Rin took off running.

His chest tightening as he sprinted off in the direction of the crash. His heart thundering in his chest as one thought came to his mind. Reiji was with that figure and they crashed. Reiji crashed and he might be hurt. Reiji. Reiji….Reiji.

Alleyway after alleyway spread out before him and he sprinted down them, his feet moving on their own as he bobbed and weaved past garbage cans and slightly torn open gates. A wire gate ripping at his jacket and ripping it open, slicing his right shoulder open and blood running down his arm as Rin kept running. His mind blank except for the teen's name repeating in his head like a broken record, before he harshly turned the corner and slammed his right shoulder into the wall to keep himself from wiping out. Three figures further down the alleyway as Rin stood frozen in place. The winged figure unconscious on the ground and one wing broken at an odd angle, while two others were knelt down a few yards away.

What looked to be a huge looking demon shifter was knelt down with Reiji in his arms barely conscious. His classmate lying limply against the demon's leg and shaking, incoherent words leaving his lips as the demon held his chin. A growl leaving Rin's throat before he could stop himself, as the figure glanced his direction and golden eyes reached him through the semi-dark alleyway. The gaze full or power and dominance, as Rin held back a shiver and the figure ignored him. The demon turning back to his classmate, as he looked Reiji in the eyes and a language he couldn't understand left his lips. The first word causing Reiji to yelp in fear as he tried to push away and pleaded, his body shaking violently, before his attempts slowly became useless and weak. The very last words causing the teen to suddenly fall limp in the demons arms as the demon happily smiled and let him go.

**"Stand."** Came the simple command from the golden-eyed demon, before Reiji quietly stood up.

His movements slightly sluggish as the demon stood in front of him and happily smirked. The winged demon regaining consciousness with a groan, before he noticed the pair and cursed as he quickly stood. The demon glancing that the teen, before he smirked and pulled Reiji to his side.

"Nice try, but you failed. He's mine." He spoke, as the winged demon glared at him and Rin felt his blood boil.

His? Oh hell no, Reiji was his. His classmate, his friend, his mate. He didn't belong to that demon, he belonged to Rin and like hell he'd let him have him.

"Don't touch him." Rin growled, as the winged demon whipped his head around to stare at him in complete surprise and the demon kept his hand on Reiji's hip. "Get you're filthy hands off him."

"And who are you?" The man asked, as he glanced down at Reiji and ran his fingers down the teen's side and to his belt. The man hooking his thumb around the belt loop on Reiji's skinny jeans. "Don't think I've seen you before."

"You haven't, but you're touching my mate." Rin growled dangerously, as his tail slipped out of his hoodie and whipped around behind him. The winged demon staring at him in complete shock as he looked between Rin and Reiji as if he was dreaming. "Get your hands off him."

"Sorry, but he's already mine." The man spoke simply, sliding a finger under the teen's jeans and playing with the band on the teen's boxers. "He was mine before you even came into the picture, and you won't be getting him back. Isn't that right my little pet?"

With a smirk the man glanced down at Reiji and seemed pleased when the teen blankly stared up at him, leaning against him. An action that put Rin over the edge as flames burst over him and his hoodie turned to ashes. His eyes an electric blue and the red ring bright against the dark, as he let out a harsh growl and his tail smashed into the wall. The force cracking the brick as the demon smirked and let go of Reiji's jeans.

**"Get behind me."**

Without a word Reiji stepped behind the man and he shifted. A huge black panther the size of a nice sized horse replacing the man that had been standing there, as the winged demon backed up into the alley behind him. A low growl leaving Rin as he dashed after the panther at full speed, a ball of fire erupting in Rin's palm before the panther smashed into him. The two of them tumbling across the alleyway as they crawled and growled at one another. Rin taking the most damage as he attacked the panther at full power without any importance in his defenses and striked to kill. Reiji's blank gaze and hollow movements flickering in his head as he put his all into every attack and suddenly smashed into the wall. His head cracking against the wall and a growl leaving him, as the panther held him down and growled dangerously. The demon bearing his sharp teeth as Rin bared his fangs and growled, his flames hot and singeing the panthers fur as Rin's gaze got dark around the edges. The blow to the head already affecting him and his powers trying to heal the damage as fast as they could, before the panther let go of him and smashed a huge paw into his face. The impact breaking his nose and sending him directly into a pit of darkness.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera* hey my cute little fans! Back to post the second chapter. Was totally surprised by how many fav's this fic got so quickly.

Akira: I'd speak the obvious, but I'd get hit for it

Scarlett: *frowns at him and looks back at the camera* Anyway! Here's the new chapter, and things have seemed to turn for the worse for Rin and Reiji.

Akira: *frowns at her* When doesn't something bad happen in your fics

Scarlett: *ignores him, smiling* So I hope you enjoy the chapter, because things are going to get darker from here *doesn't notice Akira shivering behind her* Enjoy!

* * *

**Review Answered**

**CuteCat213- ***chuckles* You're welcome hun. I had to find something to do when my sociology paper looked hard, lol. And I'm glad you found the coal tar scene cute. I love coal tars!...well not as much as Hobgoblins, but they're just as cute! I hope you enjoy the fic to the end *bows*

**Nickykitty- **lol, don't get too impatient on me. Got to find the spare time to actually sit down and work on the other fics. But I'm glad you're enjoying this fic.

* * *

**For faster notifications on chapter updates like my Scarlett-sama Facebook page! Copy and paste link is available on my profile page.**

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me. They__ belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akito, Daiki, Nori and Kota however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	3. Chapter 3

Legionary Abyss

Chapter 3

"I have to admit, your attempt was pretty well thought out." The huge panther spoke as a demon tended to his wounds. "You however made one huge mistake Akito, you brought my pet with you."

Beside him Reiji sat quietly, his gaze blank and his hand gently resting on the panther's head. The boy just as beautiful as he last saw him as he glanced to the four demons being held down my his underlings and sat up a little straighter. The bigger one out of the four glaring at him with golden eyes full of hate as he struggled against the demon holding him down.

"You of all people should've known bringing my pet with you was a mistake, brother. He's already been touched by my spells, I can feel his presence within my territory."

"Go rot in Gehenna." Akito spat, as his underling slammed his face into the cement and his brother grunted in pain. "Spineless kitten."

A chuckle left the panther as the demon finally stepped away from treating his wounds and walked away. Reiji moving to sit against him and place his hand right back on his head, before the panther spoke again.

"If anyone is a kitten its you, my little brother. Such a naïve and stupid plan. How could you believe that it'd work?" When nothing came out of the teen he sighed and glanced at the other three teens behind him. "You even brought other demons into our quarrel, how childish."

"Looks who's talking, fur ball. You're controlling Reiji against his will!" The winged demon growled, as the one holding him pulled on his injured wing and he yelped in pain.

"You see it as controlling, but in truth he loves it." He spoke with a smirk in his tone. "He loves my hold over him and the weight of the spell, better than that shrimp of a mate could ever give him. However, creatures like you should know they're place you flightless little sparrow."

In an instant the demon holding him down grabbed his good wing and yanked it back. A sickening crack echoing through the room as the demon screamed out in pain and blood dripped onto the floor. His other one twitching despite being broken, as he cried out in pain. The hobgoblin shifter growling dangerously as he tried to get the demon holding him down off and watched the winged one cry out in pain as he wing continued to be broken.

"Daiki!?" The shifter yelled, as he was pushed further into the ground.

"K-kota…"

The pathetic whimper filled the air as the panther stood up and Reiji stayed beside him. The room quiet accept for Daiki's pained whimpers, as the panther glanced at every one of them.

"Separate them and keep them guarded. I want the winged brat far away from the shifter." He ordered as the shifter stiffened and Daiki let out a pleading whimper as he was dragged away. Each of them disappearing one by one as Akito bore daggers into him and Kota's screams and curses filled the air. The panther pulling his eyes away once they were gone and resting them on his little pet still sitting beside him as he gently nudged him and padded out of the room with Reiji following him. "Let's go play my little pet."

* * *

Silence. Darkness.

Beep!

Numbness. Loneliness.

Beep!

Pain. Agony.

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!

God, whoever was making that noise needed to knock it off! He didn't need that right now.

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!

Wait, what was beeping? He was in the alleyway…wasn't he?

"God, who did this?" A voice spoke in the darkness, the noise echoing.

"Don't know, Shura found him like this alone in an alleyway. He shouldn't have been off campus to begin with."

Bon. Yukio…Why were they here? He wasn't in the alleyway? Wasn't he fighting? He was trying to protect Reiji…Reiji!

In an instant the teen's eyes opened and blinding white light filled his vision. A hiss escaping his sore throat as he forced himself up and shouts reached his ears. His entire body shaking but his mind running a mile a minute as the teen's name echoed through his head. Those empty eyes, hallow movements, his broken presence. Reiji needed him! He needed to find him!

"Rin, you're going to hurt yourself! Stop struggling!" Yukio yelled as he finally noticed the pressure on his chest, before all the pain came rushing to him at once. A scream of pain leaving his lips as Yukio and Bon finally managed to push him back onto the bed and look down at him in worry. His twin yelling for more painkillers as Bon tried to talk to him. His words drowned out from the pain and his heart thundering in his chest as the pain flooded his body. His need to find Reiji drowned out as a nurse came over and injected the painkillers into his IV. It taking a few minutes before the pain started to slowly decrease to a point where Rin could only pant in pain. Both his brother and Bon staring at him in worry, as Rin weakly looked up at them.

"Wh-what? Do I have something on my face?" Rin half joked as Bon winced a little.

"Actually, you've got stitches but besides that you're face is fine." Bon spoke, before he grabbed Rin's hand. "Don't even think about moving."

"Suguro is right, Nii-san. You're literally stitched together right now." Yukio spoke with difficulty as Rin looked at the two of them. Reiji now filling his thoughts with the pain no longer coursing through his body, as he roughly bit his lip and cursed. "Nii-san, what's wrong?"

"I-I failed him…" Rin chocked out, as the two looked at him in slight confusion. "I tried to s-save him and I failed. H-he's gone."

In the silence that followed a sob left the demons throat as he pulled his bandaged left arm over his face with a little difficulty and cried. The demon no longer caring if his younger brother and classmate were watching as he sobbed into his arm and cursed himself. He was Reiji's mate, he was supposed to protect him, keep him from harm, but he failed. That demon took control of him and ripped his mate out of his fingers. To hell with the fact that he just found out yesterday, he just felt so broken, so lost. It was like a switch had been flipped inside of him to protect Reiji and them someone tore his heart out. He felt mangled and torn apart and his chest hurt. His mate was gone, he was all alone. Reiji was gone.

"Nii-san…" His brother's soft voice barely reached his ears as Bon scuffed.

"The hell you crying for, Okumura? You're not dead yet. Quit whining." Bon spoke, as Yukio protested for him to be quiet. "Whoever's gone ain't dead yet it if you're like this. Quit being emotional and pull yourself together!"

While he yelled, Bon ripped Rin's arm away from his face and yelled at him. His classmate's voice ringing in his ears, but concern was laced in his gaze, as Rin sniffed and bit his lip as the tears fell.

"He might as well be dead now." Rin hoarsely spoke, as Yukio gave him a saddened look.

"Was it Reiji, Nii-san?" Just the mention of the teen's name caused Rin to squeeze his eyes shut and the tears to continue to fall. The helpless broken teen appearing behind his closed eyes as he sobbed. "The headmaster said he disappeared…"

"Shit, don't tell me you two are mates?!" Bon growled as Rin opened his eyes and Yukio's eyes widened when Rin nodded. "God damn it, no wonder you're a mess. Whatever took him ripped you to shreds when you tried to protect him."

"M-more like get him back." Rin barely spoke, his voice slowly going out as Bon watched him.

"Well whatever took him won't kill him based on how bad you are." Bon spoke, as he glanced at his brother. "We'll try to find some kind of trail or clues to where Reiji is. So quit crying and get some sleep. You need to heal, Okumura."

"Bon-"

"Don't try arguing with me now, Okumura. Go to sleep or I'm knocking you out." His classmate threatened, which earned him a glare from Yukio.

"Th-thank you." Rin rasped out, as small smile on his face and Bon scuffed and muttered some insult. The teen's eyelids growing heavy, before darkness washed over him again.

* * *

Echoed screaming spread throughout the halls as Akito cursed and leaned his head back against the wall. The male glaring up at the ceiling as Daiki's screaming filled his ears. Kota still screaming obscene curses somewhere in the cellblock as chains rattled. Leave it to him to fuck everything up. The entire mission was supposed to be simple, but bring Reiji with them had screwed everything up. Don't get him wrong, bringing Reiji had got them further than the four of them could've gotten themselves, but the last thing he had had on his mind was the spell's remnants. Akito thought the remnants would've died out by now, but as seen now it obviously wasn't. Now Daiki was suffering while his mate Kota suffered from the echoes of Daiki's pain. Nori on the other hand had been completely silent the entire time they'd been here, which was rare for the teen. The guy always talked to himself and with his voice absent someone must've used a spell on him, the kid's voice was dangerous enough on it's own. Of course Reiji was probably suffering more than all of them.

The spell put over him was a heavy and torturous one, made to put the victim under the caster's complete and utter control. Any command spoken by the caster was fulfilled no matter if the victim wanted to or not, and each time the victim tried to resist the spell would fight back. Literally chaining the victim's soul down and making the victim completely powerless till the victim gave in to the spell and let it consume them. Something that Reiji had experienced once before and Akito vowed would new happen again, but he went and fucked that up. His older brother had Reiji back under his command and it was only a matter of time before Reiji fell pray to the spell's corruption once again. It had taken months to bring him back from the spell's hold and now Akito didn't think he could do it again. Not with the situation as it were, they were screwed.

"You're very quiet, brother." Came a voice.

In an instant Akito looked up to see his older brother back in his human form, Reiji standing next to him. The blank look still in his eyes and his hair a mess, torn jeans and a baggy tank top with Legion's emblem on it covering him. A pleased smirk on his brother's face as he held Reiji close to him and the teen held onto his shirt.

"Enjoying your accommodations?"

"Rot in Gehennia." Akito growled out, as his brother frowned.

"You've grown quite a mouth on you, dear brother. Didn't mother teach you to respect me and father?" He challenged as he ran his fingers against Reiji's hip.

"Coming from the one that killed her, your words mean nothing Yuji." Akito bit out, as the male's eyes narrowed. "Now what do you want?"

"I came to see if you'd behave and join me once again, but it seems that won't be happening." Yuji spoke, as he glanced down the hall of cells and two of his members started walking toward them with something between them. "I guess I just have to persuade you instead."

A pained whimper reached Akito's ears before two members walked over with Daiki being dragged between them. His clothes soaked in blood and his wings practically mangled as he sobbed in pain. His entire body shaking as Kota screamed in the background, wishing every member to rot in Gehenna.

"Yuji, what are you doing?" Akito spoke, a glare falling on the panther shifter.

"Persuading you, my dear brother." He spoke, as he lifted Daiki's chin so he could look at him and examine him. "I found this boy to be such an interesting creature. It's rare to find a phoenix integrated with humans, let alone have a mate such as disgusting as the green thing. I'm curious as to how long those two have been alive, but that's the least of my curiosity. He looks like a delicious creature."

"Yuji, don't you dare-!"

"All you have to do is come back home dear brother."

"A-Akito, don't…" Daiki whimpered out, as duller ember eyes fell on him. The teen's body shaking from the pain as one of his mangled wings occasionally twitched. "I-I'll be fine. K-Kota and me can handle it."

"You have till three my little brother."

"D-Don't listen to him-"

"One." Yuji started, as he raised a hand.

"I can handle the pain, it's nothing-"

"Two." A growl left Akito, as he looked between Daiki and his brother. Daiki looking at him with pleading eyes, as he opened his mouth and Daiki screamed.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY ANYTHING! I CAN TAKE IT!"

"Three." The snapping of fingers echoed through the cells, as Daiki heavily panted. A smirk appearing on his face as Akito glared at him. "You're lucky to have such devoted followers, my dear brother, but they're as foolish as you."

The tone in his brother's voice changed as he looked toward Daiki's shaking body and ran his fingers through his hair. The gesture causing Daiki's wings to try and spread out in defense, causing him to cry out in pain, as he glanced toward him and then his two underlings.

"He's all yours, do whatever you want with him. If he dies he'll just come back." Yuji spoke without remorse, as Daiki went rigid and Kota's screaming came to a halt. Akito staring at him in complete shock, as Yuji ran his fingers through Reiji's hair. "All you had to do was say yes, and I would've let your little followers go, but now we get to play the hard way. I hope he screams."

"N-no…" Came the scared whimper, as the two followers started dragging Daiki away. Tears rolling down the phoenix's face as he struggled and screamed. "NO! GET OFF OF ME! KOTA!"

"Let go of him!" Kota screamed, as Akito stared stupidly at his smirking brother. "I'll kill everyone of you! You'll all rot with Satan! I'll make sure you all burn-!"

Kota's threats continued as Daiki screamed and pleaded. Akito falling completely numb, as Yuji watched him with a pleased expression. Reiji silent beside him and Nori's voice nowhere in earshot, as Akito slumped against the wall. He failed them all, he brought them right to they're deaths. They were never going to be free now, no matter what he did. He doomed them all.

"Enjoy your stay dear brother."

* * *

"Any news?" Rin rasped out, as Bon sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"A few clues, but we're still looking." Came Bon's simple reply as he slumped back against the chair and sighed.

It had been two days since Rin had woken up in the hospital and two days since he had last seen Reiji. His brother and his classmate's were doing everything they could to find information as to Reiji's whereabouts and Rin was still stuck in bed bored out of his mind. Lucky him no one would let him even get out of bed by himself and he had found out why on the first day. When a nurse helped him to the bathroom so he could take a piss he had glanced at the mirror and couldn't have helped the gasp that left his lips. He had been covered in bandages and stitches from head to toe. Huge claw marks marring his skin and huge bruises painted across himself. A huge set of claw marks stretched across the left side of his face that stretched from this temple to his chin. His eye unharmed by a huge miracle but the marks ran right through his eyelid, cheek, lip and chin. Stitches held the skin together and a huge bruise around it, something that would forever be a part of his face.

It was after that he demanded to talk to the doctor that put him back together that he met Drew. A specialized demonic doctor from some secret branch no one would give him the name of. He explained the process he went through to save Rin from literally the brink of death and a single moment of that conversation had caught the moment of his attention.

_"I was about half-way through the surgery when your heart rate suddenly plummeted." Drew explained as he sat in the chair by the bed and Rin watched him. "You were going under and none of the medicine was working, when suddenly your flames turned on. The only problem was that they weren't blue, they were a light purple. A huge ringing had suddenly filled the room and your heart rate suddenly went up. We had no idea what caused that to happen, but we had to operate instead of question it. The flames didn't even turn off till we finished with the surgery. Whatever that was, it saved you."_

Of course Rin wouldn't doubt that Reiji had been the cause of it. Reiji had said they were mates, and after he actually read about mates from Bon's class textbook he didn't doubt the possibility it had been him. According to the book mates could sense when the other was on the brink of death and save them from death's grip for a period of time. It however only worked if they were mated; something had Rin questioning how Reiji even had saved him. They weren't mated and there was no way he could reach out for him. Plus he was under that guy's control; there was no way he could subconsciously-

"Okumura, are you even listening to me?" Bon asked, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "Thought so. What you spacing out for?"

"If a demon is under a spell are they unconscious?" Rin suddenly asked, as Bon stared at him dumbfounded.

"Where that hell did that come from?"

"Just answer the question, this is important!" Rin yelled, as Bon glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It mostly depended on the spell."

"What about an obedience spell?"

"Yeah, they'd be unconscious in a sense." Bon spoke, as he reached into his bag and pulled out an old looking book. "Sensei actually assigned us an essay about demonic enchantments. They date back past the medieval times, when they called them spells. Obedience spells where kind of popular back then, because it caused the victim to follow the caster's orders down to the last word. According to the book they were heavily researched and the exorcists found out from a victim that he was locked in his head. He was technically unconscious, but he was aware of everything and every time he tried to fight back the spell would attack him. Each time it attacked if he got hit he was chained."

Bon handed him the book and Rin took it, ignoring the pain in his hands.

"I tried to research the chain idea, but there's nothing about it in any of the books the school has for us. I'm guessing it's a way to get the victim to give into the spell and break them. What happens when the victim breaks I have no idea, but it sounds terrible."

Rin's grip on the book tightened as he read the text and Bon quietly watched him. The demon tearing his eyes away from the page and running a hand through his hair as he growled and slammed the book closed, shoving it at his classmate.

"That's what Reiji's under." Rin managed to force out, as Bon stared at him in complete shock and took the book. "That asshole gave him a command and he followed it. He never fought back and he looked so blank. He had his hands on him and Reiji didn't retaliate."

"Shit, I'll tell Okumura-Sensei." Bon spoke, as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a text. The teen texting his brother, before he shut his phone and looked at him. "You ok? You look like you're gunna burst into flames."

"No, I'm not ok." Rin growled out, as he glared down at the sheets and gripped the sheets with his bandaged fingers. "My mate is under that spell and he's suffering. I'm far from ok."

A sigh left Bon before a rush of cold suddenly fell over the teen and he yelped. The teen jumping as Bon suddenly dumped the glass of water that had been on the side table on his head. The teen's hair now completely soaked as he turned and gave his classmate a small glare.

"The hell Bon!"

"Was cooling you off." He spoke simply, as Rin glared at him. "What, you're a walking rag doll, Okumura. The last thing we need is you hurting yourself more."

A huff left the teen as Bon's phone vibrated and he opened his phone.

"Your brother says that he'll tell Shura and the search team. They might be able to track the spell."

"Tell them to hurry before you drown me." Rin mumbled, as Bon chuckled.

* * *

**WARNING! Mentions of Rape in the following scene! If you are not comfortable reading it please move to the next chapter as this is the last scene of the chapter! I've already given a warning and am not responsible for any further stupidity! Do not throw bad reviews at me because you can't read warnings! Thnk you! **

* * *

Chains rattled through the darkness as an unpleasant hum rang through the air. A lone demon lying entangled in chains, the floor covered in an ancient language. The circle spanding out further than the eye could see, as the boy sighed and looked at his hand. His fingertips covered in blood and a heavy chain wrapped around his wrist. The same ancient writing engraved on every link as it glowed lavender. A color that made him left out a sickening chuckle.

"Sick asshole."

The words echoed through the darkness, as the screen a few feet away from him came to life. Yuji smirking at him on it, as he reached out past his bodies' line of sight. A sudden touch reaching the teen's cheek as he growled in disgust and the chains tightened around him.

"Get off me you sick fuck."

_"Now, now, Reiji. No need to be so hostile. You know you love it."_ Yuji's voice echoed from the screen and across the darkness. The male on the screen wasn't wearing a shred of clothing and Reiji had no doubt his body wasn't either. _"You used to be so obedient, my little pet."_

"Rot in Gehenna." Reiji growled out, before he yelped when he felt a brush of pressure against his thigh.

_"You and my brother are so much alike now it's frightening, my little pet."_ The panther shifter spoke, the brush of pressure slowly moving upwards and making the teen shiver in disgust. _"Ever since he ripped you from my grip a year ago you changed. You we're so pure before, so raw. You were perfect and my little brother tainted you."_

"He didn't do anything. I grew out of you." Reiji spat, before the pressure wrapped around his cock and the teen let out a gasp, his tail lashing out as the teen shuddered.

_"If you grew out of me, then why does your body remember me so well?"_ Yuji challenged, as the pressure started stroking him and the teen whimpered. _"You're melting like putty."_

"Get off me." Reiji whimpered, as a purr filled the darkness from the screen. The noise vibrating straight through him, as tears filled his eyes and his tail shook. "Let me go."

_"Now why would I do that, my little pet? You're finally back home."_

Suddenly the chains that were around his thighs tightened and pulled his legs apart. A helpless yelp leaving the teen as he struggled against them and tried to close his legs. The attempt failing as the chains around his wrist and stomach tightened, holding him down, as his arms were raised above his head. The tears in his eyes finally falling as he choked back a noise and the purr vibrated through him once more.

_"You're mine, you'll always be. That brat will never have you."_

In an instant an image of Rin came to the teen's mind, as a sob finally fell past his lips. His body shaking as he finally felt the pressure press against his ass. Immense pain following just after as a scream fell past his lips and the chains started growing brighter. The metal digging into his skin as he tried to struggle against them and cried in pain. The tears falling onto the floor without a single sound and the torture continued. The screen thankfully out of his vision, but the noises of the man having his way with his body ringing through his ears sending him into agony. Pain slowly blossoming through his chest as Rin's shocked face appeared in his head. The one when he found Reiji in this asshole's control. That single look had almost broken him right then and there. He should've know the bond between them would grow even without Reiji being there, and that moment had made all his fear reality. Especially when Rin attacked Yuji to try and save him. He had been helpless to stop the panther shifter from attacking him or stopping Rin, and when he had tried the first chain had attacked him. The one that always hurt the most.

A heavy rattling rang through the darkness as the teen struggled and try to turn over. The chain embedded into his chest rattling and growing heavier as the teen cried out in pain. The heavy piece of metal glowing as it constricted around inside of him and a scream tore past his lips. His heart thundering even louder in his ears as pain rushed through the organ and through the rest of his body. His vision turning white in the darkness, before all the pain suddenly stopped and the chains loosened. His entire body shaking as harsh panting came from the screen a few feet away from him. Blood slowly pooling to the floor as the chains let loose there hold and tore at his skin. The chain in his body loosening before the glowing fell to a dim light and a chuckle left the shifter.

_"I've always loved your screams."_

With a click the screen shut off and silence filled the darkness. The dim light from the chains the only light in the entire space, as Rin's mangled body flashed before his eyes and a sob escaped the teen's lips. Tears falling from his eyes as he screwed his eyes shut and sobbed. His entire body shaking as he curled up in a ball and dug his fingers into the floor. Reopening the wounds on his fingers in the process and a single whimper echoing through the darkness.

"Rin…"

* * *

Scarlett: *Head desks* Ok, so I've been sick the past two days. Upset stomach and i hurt all over two days ago. So I'm glad these are already done, cause I could barely manage typing chapter 15 of Dreams of Fire and that took me two days. So please enjoy as my slowly calming stomach tries to handle these pizza rolls I wanted so much *walks off to go eat her pizza rolls*

Akira: *Sweat drops* Enjoy the chapter...minus the...u know, last scene. And as a reminder, a warning was given as to the content of the final scene and any further bad reviews, insults, or cruel words are not our responsibility. There is a bold warning for a reason, read it. *shuts off the camera*

* * *

**CuteCat213**:lol, glad you liked it so much and...omg did I put the wrong name in that scene? Crap I might have to reread that chapter then T_T I swear Ive read this thing at least 4 times. Wouldn't be surprised if I missed it. lol yes RIn's demon form is fun to right about and I'm slowly getting better with my battle scenes so it was fun to make that scene and as for the coal tars...I have no idea O.o i wouldn't call them a flock though, they aren't birds and don't have wings they just...float. And I'd love to be the queen of hobgoblins XD but amaimon is already the king T_T so that ruling has been taken over.

**Nickykitty**:lol, yeah Yuji likes to get handsy with Reiji. As obvious as this chapter makes it...Enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me. They__ belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akito, Daiki, Nori and Kota however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	4. Chapter 4

Legionary Abyss

Chapter 4

A breeze blew past them, before Rin suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked around. His brother and Bon turning to look back at him in confusion as Rin glanced around frantically.

"Nii-san, is everything ok?" Yukio asked, as Rin snapped out of his search and turned to look at their concerned faces.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." Rin muttered, as he walked after them.

The teen glancing behind him just in case, before he looked down at the ground and frowned. He swore he just hear Reiji's voice. He sounded helpless and broken…A sigh left the teen's lips as he shook his head and stretched carefully. A few stitches pulling slightly that Rin ignored, as he tuned out his brother and Bon talking to one another. He had finally gotten out of the hospital after two agonizing weeks and they were heading back to True Cross to meet up with his classmate's and Shura's search team. Which, to their surprise, was longer than they had expected. Usually the teen would be fine in a few days, but it had taken him two weeks to finally recover enough to be discharged. No one knew why it had taken this long, and honestly Rin didn't care. He was finally gunna be able to help everyone find his mate and that's all he cared about.

His brother however kept glancing back at him every few minutes like he was gunna fall apart at any given moment. Each glance making Rin frown more as he tried to ignore his gaze and tried to look around and take his mind off his brother's stares. The teen instead deciding it best he check what else was healing. A simple twinge of pain falling along his back, behind his right shoulder, as the skin slowly knitted itself back together and ate away at the stitches. A few stitches over his left hip, stomach, right arm and his face were all that he could find that was left as he reached up and ran his fingers against the scabbed skin. The stitches gone since yesterday and the hardened skin slowly healing underneath as Rin ran his fingers along it. The texture grating against his fingertips as he reached the bottom of his chin and moved to the one beside it. The movement repeating twice more, before he heard someone clear their throat and Rin jerked back to reality. Yukio and Bon were standing just in front of a door in Cram School, a frown on Bon's face and his arms across his chest, while Yukio watched him in worry.

"You sure you want to do this, Nii-san? We can wait another day." Yukio spoke, before Rin growled and pushed past his brother and toward the door.

"I've been sitting on my ass long enough, I'm not waiting another fucking day." Rin spoke, as he pulled the door open and walked inside.

Bon muttering some comment on how Reiji was rubbing off on him without him even being here, as all eyes suddenly fell on Rin when he entered. Shiemi instantly gasping out in shock as she stood up without meaning to and the chair scrapped against the floor. Izumo, Shima and Miwa staring at him in complete disbelief as Shura's team gave him the same look. The woman herself however was looking over his condition and once she deemed him acceptable, got off the table she was sitting on and walked toward him. Her arm wrapping around his shoulders and suddenly around his neck as she tried to mock choke him. A jerk running through the teen, as he let out a protest and Yukio and Bon came in behind them.

"You little shit, we were all worried about yah." She spoke, as she messed up his hair and chocked him.

"Yeah well blame the huge ass cat that decided I was a scratching post." Rin growled out as he finally pulled out from her grip and rubbed his throat, his younger brother sending Shura a warning glance.

"Be careful with Nii-san, he's still hurt."

"For the love of- I'm not made of fucking glass, Yukio." Rin spoke, as Shura raised an eyebrow and his classmates stared at him like he hit his head.

"Well look who grew a mouth, while he was gone." She spoke, in an unpleasant tone, as Rin shivered.

"S-sorry, I'm just really pissed is all." Rin muttered, as the woman waved him off and sat back down on the desk she was previously on.

His brother pulling out the chair from the teacher's desk and sitting in it, while Bon leaned against the teacher's desk and Shura grabbed a file folder. The thing practically shoved in his face, as Rin took it and flipped through the documents.

"Ever since the hospital told us to quit giving you information regarding this case we found a few good clues." Shura spoke, as she watched him go through the papers. "During the night you were attacked there was talk about a gang that was going after a popular gang called Legion. From what we gathered Legion was disbanded a year ago when it's leader was brutally killed by one of its members. However, if this gang was suddenly after them it probably means a new leader has taken the previous leader's place. The small gang that went after them however is what had us a little puzzled."

"Maybe they didn't like that leader either." Rin spoke, never taking his eyes off the papers he was reading.

"Whatever the case was we tried to dig a little deeper and-"

"I found out it wasn't a gang, but a group of five people that went after Legion." Shima interrupted, as Shura gave him a slight frown. "I caught a few girls wearing their tag and sweet talked them into telling me what happened."

A scoff left most of the people in the room as Shima whined at they're reaction and frowned, continuing anyway.

"Anyway, apparently they were succubus dating two of Legion's members and overheard them talking about a bunch of teenagers that tried to attack their base. However, they were intercepted by the members about halfway through they're territory and they engaged in battle. When the battle started there was supposed to be five but they fought against three of them, which means two escaped before it started. It also seemed that they're leader disappeared the moment the battle started and…"

The rest of his classmate's words faded from the teen's hearing as he stopped reading the document in the folder and his eyes widened. The three figures in the alleyway appearing in his head, that bird demon unconscious and that man holding his mate. The spell, that broken look, the panther, the fight, the flames, blood.

"Nii-san!"

In an instant Yukio suddenly grabbed a hold of his shoulders and the teen jumped back to reality. His brother's concerned face reaching his vision and his flames licking the edge of his vision, as everyone stared at him in complete shock. Shura blinking at him stupidly, as Rin started at his brother and blinked.

"Sorry, I zoned out." Rin spoke quietly, as his flames snuffed out as Bon smacked him with a slightly singed folder that had just been in his hands.

"I told you to quit doing that. Don't make me get a gardening hose in here." Bon grumbled, as he handed Rin the folder again and the teen took it. "Now what did you freak out about?"

"I ran into the other two that weren't in the battle." Rin spoke, as everyone stared at him in surprise. "If Shima's information right I fought the leader."

"Wait a second, so you ran into the leader of Legion?!" Shima spoke in shock, as Rin nodded.

"If its correct, yeah. I ran into an alleyway and I found Reiji, some winged demon that was unconscious and a huge guy that turned into a huge ass panther." Rin spoke as he closed the folder and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring all the stares. "The huge guy put Reiji under an obedience spell and I got pissed and attacked him. I wasn't really thinking straight but he suddenly turned into this huge panther almost the size of a horse. I couldn't really get a good look at him cause I was so pissed but he was really strong. I was totally outmatched but I had to get to Reiji, that cat was trying to take him."

"You said it was a panther?" Shura asked, as she picked up an old looking file and pulled out a photo, showing it to him. "This that panther?"

A single nod left the teen, as a troubled look appeared on the woman's face and she pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to him.

"Any of these kids look liked the winged demon?" She asked, as Rin nodded and pointed to a kid with the name Daiki under it.

"What does this have to do with that?" Rin asked, as she sighed and her search team behind her suddenly feel silent.

"That panther you fought was the old leader of Legion." Shura spoke, as Rin stared at her in shock.

"But you guys said he was dead."

"It seems that's not the case." She spoke, as she leaned back a little. "The leader of Legion was know for having nine lives like a cat and was extremely powerful. It was the reason Legion was so well known in the gang world and why they were so well sought out. Gangs around the world would come to try their hand at killing the indestructible reputation Legion held. A few deaths by other gang leader's were recorded but no one kept count how many times he died. The last time he died we thought that was the end, especially when the gang disbanded. However that's not the case."

Without a word she put the photos back in their places and looked at him.

"If Legion's original leader is alive then five of True Crosses students are in terrible danger." She spoke, handing him the paper from before with the pictures on it. Reiji among them, as Rin noticed the guy that had come to Reiji's room to drag him out among them and glared down at it. "Reiji, Daiki, Kota, Nori, and the little brother of Legion's leader, Akito is among them."

"Wait, this asshole is the leader's younger brother?!" Rin yelled as he pointed to the teen's picture and she nodded. "That asshole, he did it on purpose! He was going after his brother cause he knew he was alive and he need Reiji to do it!"

In an instant the paper turned to ash as his flames destroyed it, the rest of his flames in control as Shura stared at him.

"Reiji can see the future so he needed him to lead him right to his brother. He found out he was alive and he had to kill him, but he didn't want Reiji in the middle of it. He tried to get one of the guys to take him back but it failed. That asshole still took him!"

Silence fell over the room, as everyone stared at him. Rin overcome with rage, as he quickly walked out of the room so they didn't have to see him like this and growled. His tail lashing around and his flames flickering on and off as he walked a ways down the hall before he finally crouched down and sat on the floor. The teen wrapping his arms around his knees and closing his eyes, as he tried to calm down. Images of everything flashing through his head, as his body shook. The task becoming impossible, before water suddenly enveloped him. Drops of water falling to the carpet from his dripping hair, as Rin sighed and opened his eyes.

"Thanks, Bon." Rin spoke, as he looked up at saw his classmate holding an empty bucket.

"No, problem. Looked like you need it." He chuckled, as he reached out his free hand. "The other's are waiting so we can narrow the location down. Your head cooled off enough?"

"Yeah." With the simple reply Rin took the hand given to him and was pulled to his feet. "Let's find Reiji."

* * *

A sickening thud reached Akito's ears, before he opened his eyes. The shadow of four figures standing in his cell, as he stayed slumped against the wall.

"You're quiet-"

"Leave them alone." Akito interrupted, as Yuji's voice feel silent. "It's me who wants to kill you, I led them all here, I made the mission. It's me you should be punishing, not them."

A chuckle fell over the air, the sound of soft whimpering in the background as Yuji's shadow leaned closer.

"It may be your fault, but you said it yourself. You led them all here, and in turn it's their fault just as much as it's yours. So they deserve punishment in turn."

Without warning the door to the cell opened and someone was thrown at his feet. Broken feathers landing in his lap, as Akito stiffened and tilted his head up a little. The sight itself almost bringing him to the brink of nausea as he stared into Daiki's blank eyes. His teammate naked at his feet and his wings mangled, bruises and cuts littering his skin as he shook. Soft whimpering leaving the phoenix's mouth as he curled up in a ball and for once Kota was completely silent.

"You're teammates have earned they're punishment already, and yours as already been decided." Yuji spoke, as Akito looked up at his brother and softly growled. "I believe watching your teammates in their suffering is perfect for you. So enjoy your new roommate."

With a clang the bared door closed and locked, before his brother left with Reiji and his underlings in tow. Their footsteps echoing through the area, before the door closed behind them. Akito instantly sitting up and ignoring the chain around his neck as he reached out for his teammate.

"Daiki, can you hear me?" Akito spoke quietly, as he reached out and touched the phoenix's shoulder.

A sudden scared cry left the teen, as he scrambled away and curled up against the bars across the cell. His broken wings pressing against the bars and somehow wrapped around him as he shook violently and whimpered. Kota's soft whimpering reaching his ears from down the hall, before the rattling of chains sounded from a little further away and the male's hand hit the cement floor. His gaze staring blankly at his shaking teammate, as he silently leaned back against the wall and harshly swallowed. The chain suddenly feeling tighter as he held back the urge to puke and stared down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…"

* * *

Scarlett: *head desks* So, I've obviously been busy the past few days...hence the lack of updates. But here I am with a triple chapter update! Yep, you heard me *beams* triple chapter update. I'm uploading the last 3 chapters of Legionary Abyss in a row!

Akira: *frowns* I feel a catch coming on...

Scarlett: *anime sweat drops* well...thats because I kinda...

Akira: *raises an eyebrow*

Scarlett: I've been so busy the past 3-4 days I couldn't type up anymore Hellfire chapters and there weren't many Dreams of Fire ideas so I couldn't get any chapters ready. So yeah...here's the compensation!

Akira: *frowns at her*

Scarlett: Anyway! Enjoy while I try and find Akane. Damn idiot is on a different floor from me *disappears*

* * *

**Nickykitty: **I know, I'm so cruel. *sad face* But it'll get better...eventually *ignores Reiji glaring at her*

**CuteCat213:** lol, I'll do that. in fact I just fixed it and I'm gunna reupdate it after this chapter update montage, lol. Kindle! I love it! And coal tars look just like kitties so it's perfect!...I could *gets a weird look from Amaimon* idk if he's king of hobgoblins. He's the king of earth so I'd think so but who knows. *points to Amaimon* I'm dethroning you this instant!

**Mrs. Friday 13: **Glad you liked it hun! And you don't have to wait any longer! Say hello to a triple update! Enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me. They__ belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akito, Daiki, Nori and Kota however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	5. Chapter 5

Legionary Abyss

Chapter 5

The soft echoing of footsteps feel through the air as Rin walked with his classmates and Shura's team. The lot of them stopping at the gates, as Shura and Yukio turned to them. The air suddenly tense and silent as Rin gripped the Kurikara and looked to the ground.

"As we discussed, stay in the teams you were assigned. Shura's team will be acting on their own orders, if they give you an order you follow them." Yukio spoke, as his classmates nodded. "Another team from the Vatican top secret branch will be meeting us closer to the location. When we reach them separate into the secondary groups and follow orders."

A coursed agreement left the people around them, as the gates opened and they headed out. Bon walking ahead to fall by his side, followed by Shima, as Rin pulled his hood over his head and his tail ducked under his hoodie. Everyone slowly dispersing as Rin led the two teens behind him along the familiar route from two weeks ago, the air bitter and chilly around them.

"You ok, Okumura?" Bon asked as they stepped into the network of alleyways, Shima a little further behind them.

"No." Came Rin's simple reply, as he looked up at his classmate's face. "I just want tonight to go ok."

"It will. Shura and Sensei pulled out everything they could for this." Bon spoke, as he watched the alleyways ahead of them. "They even called in a special team. It'll be fine."

"I just have this sinking feeling." Rin spoke, as he stopped and the other two stopped beside him. "The territory barrier starts here."

"Alright, Shima lets go." Bon ordered as his friend nodded and pulled out three tags.

The teen placing one on their backs, as Bon put one on Shima's and the two started up a special verse. The words harmless for the half-demon as the tags glowed and the verse finished. Bon giving him the nod to go as Rin took a deep breath and stepped past the barrier. No pull or push against his entry as he gave them a nod and they headed forward.

"We should be invisible to them now." Bon spoke, as Rin quickly headed through the alleys with them behind him. "Now we gotta meet up with the team."

"Just keep up." Rin spoke, as he started off in a sprint.

The familiar alleyways stretching out before him as his feet took him down through the darkness. The fence reaching his gaze as he carefully slipped through it and made a few turns. A group of five demons standing in the same alleyway Reiji had been in, as they turned and looked at them. The one to the far left completely covered in a cloak, yellow eyes glowing beneath the hood as a tail slinked around under the fabric. The one next to him a nymph and a frown on her face as her sea green eyes looked him over. Green hair pulled back and a special uniform for their branch covering her in a tank top, jacket and shorts. The one in the middle was obviously a vampire, his eyes crimson and his skin pale with handguns strapped to his waist and extra ammo. The same uniform on, but with a trench coat that bulged in the back and jeans. Blonde hair in his face as he watched them and turned to the one next to him. The demon smaller than all of them, but was the most strange. His skin was pitch black, watch looked like a memory drive pattern on his skin and his black hair stripped in green. His eyes glowing the very same color and decked down in the same outfit at the nymph. And finally the one of the far left was nearly white, his eyes practically black and tattoo's covering his skin. His black hair short and choppy, the special ops outfit covering his form but the jacket nowhere in sight as well as his tail.

"You must be the Satan's son group. The one in the middle spoke, as he held his hand out to Rin. "Name's Kris, starting from the left my team's names are Draco, Elsie, Tech, and Zero."

"Nice to meet you." Rin managed to say, as he shook the demon's hand and Bon started up a conversation with Kris. Shima trying to hit on the nymph as she turned him down instantly and Zero laughed at they're antics. "So you're splitting up to go with us?"

"Yep, that's what the orders were. Draco and Elsie are going with Renzo Shima, Tech and myself are going with Ryuji Suguro and Zero is going with you." He spoke as Elsie huffed and Zero chuckled at her.

"I'm only getting one of you?" Rin questioned, as Kris nodded.

"Honestly, Zero is all you need." He spoke, as he rubbed the back of his head. "He looks plain, but he's the most powerful out of the five of us. Plus he'll be able to help your mate out of that spell he's under."

At the mention of Reiji, Rin harshly swallowed and nodded.

"Then let's go." Rin spoke, as he pushed past them and Bon made a comment to the new team not to mention Reiji around him. Bon and Shima breaking off with their new teammates as Zero fell in step beside him. "You know the way? I wasn't paying attention to the damn map they were using earlier."

A simple nod left the male as he took the lead and Rin fell in step behind him. The alleyways around them turned crummier as they went as trash and debris piled up and tag art became more common. Legion's tag slowly becoming more frequent as they reached a nice sided building in the center of the alleyway's network and Zero walked right out in the open. Rin watching him like he was insane, till the demon turned toward him and saw his eyes were glowing, a silent gesture to follow him telling him that he had a spell up to hide them as Rin quickly followed him. The two of them quietly heading to one of the back exits, as they passed some of Legion's underlings and noticed a few of they're teams under the same spell heading toward the hideout.

A simple tap on the shoulder telling Rin that everyone was in position, as Zero opened the door and they quickly headed inside before anyone saw the door open on it's own. They're invisibility spell disappearing, but the tags still working, as Zero looked around the empty room and turned to him.

"Stay behind me and stay as close as you can. The further you are away the harder it is to not hit you with my spells." He spoke, as Rin nodded and Zero pulled open the door. "This place has three floors. Our target should be on the bottom floor, the other students on the second floor. Everyone else already has the first floor distracted. We're going straight to the second floor, don't help anyone."

A hesitant nod left Rin as Zero headed through the door and Rin followed. Gun shots, the sounds of blades, verses and shouts filling the air instantly as Zero took off and Rin quickly followed after him. Rin trying not to look at any of his classmates as they fought against the enemy. Their shouting instantly falling silent as he followed Zero down a flight of stairs and just barely missed a bullet. The two of them reaching the door to the second floor, before Zero stopped and looked at him.

"I'll take care of anyone that gets close, don't draw your sword. Your job is to find the missing students." Zero spoke, as Rin nodded. "Then let's go."

Without another word Zero pulled the door open and headed inside. Shouts instantly reaching his ears as they headed inside with one goal in mind. They were going to get to Reiji under any costs.

* * *

Shouting suddenly erupted from the cellblock and Nori lifted his head up a little. The rattling of chains echoing in his ears and his gaze still black, as he strained for some kind of indication as to who it was. The new presences could either be friend of foe and under the circumstances he couldn't defend any of his teammates. A muted growl vibrated through his throat as the presence slammed into the bars and cursed.

"Zero, watch the spells! He almost took me out!" A voice spoke, before the rattling of keys sounded and the cell door opened.

The first seal shattering as the blackness turned into a blurred picture of colors. The figure a smudged blue as it seemed to look down at the floor and mumbled something before it smudged the circles. More seals breaking as the smudges suddenly turned defined and Nori was able to make out the figure to be a teenage demon. His aura electric blue with a red haze, before he noticed a small ball of lavender nestled close to his heart. He was Reiji's mate.

"Don't worry, there is probably a key in here for all these chains." The figure spoke as he went through them and started trying keys. "Damn it, why are there so many."

After the tenth key a lock finally clicked and the chains over his left arm fell off. Nori instantly yanking the blindfold off his eyes as the figured gasped and Nori opened his eyes. It taking a few moments for his vision to clear before his eyes fell on the teen. A black hoodie covering him and the hood trying to cover the claw marks on his face, while jeans and shoes covered his lower half. A sword attached to his hip and the keys in his hands as he stared at him in surprise.

"You're eyes are changing colors." He spoke stupidly, as Nori narrowed his eyes toward the keys and he finally got the hit. "Shit sorry."

Without another word the teen went back to trying to open the locks. It taking him ten minutes to rid the rest of the chains off him, minus the heavy chained collar around his neck and the special sealed cloth covering his mouth. The demon about fed up, as he snatched the keys from the teen and easily used the correct keys and yanked the collar and cloth off his person. A heavy sigh leaving him as he carefully stood up and threw the keys at the teen.

"About time, I got tired of talking to myself in my head." Nori spoke, as he carefully stretched and pulled and cracked all the kinks out of his body. "If you're here to get Reiji, we're gunna need Kota, Daiki and Akito's help."

"I already know that, Nori, don't lecture me." The teen growled out in a tone close to Reiji's as he turned and headed out of the special cell. "Name's Rin, so remember it and don't fall behind."

A frown appeared on the witch's face as he followed after the teen out and instantly noticed the battle near the entrance to the block. One lone demon taking them on all at once as he cast out spells. Each word strong and heavy, but he still had more work to do. The spells weren't complex enough-.

"Quit standing around, where are your friends." Rin spoke up, as Nori turned and pointed to the cell closest to them.

"Kota's in there. He's been quiet for awhile."

A nod left Rin as he headed for the cell and worked through a few keys before the door opened and he pulled it open. Inside it was pitch black till the light flooded in and Nori noticed Kota curled up in the back of the cell, a single chain around his neck as whimpers reached them. Rin making a move to go inside, before Nori placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him so he could move past him.

"Daiki's echo is affecting him. If you go in he'll maul you." Nori spoke as he stepped inside.

Rin thankfully staying outside the room, as Nori knelt down beside the shifter and tapped the collar. The thing shattering in an instant, before he ran his fingers through Kota's hair and his spell left his fingertips. The haze lifting from his eyes as he temporarily put a wall up between their bond like a chain link fence and Kota came back. His green eyes coming back as he groaned and looked up at him.

"K-kota? How-?"

"Reiji's mate started a riot." Nori spoke, as Kota sat up and put a hand on his head.

"You put a wall between us?! Are you insane!? Daiki is-!"

"Right now we need you conscious so you can help us. I put up a chain fence, not a cement wall. He can still feel you, but he can't affect you." Nori explained, as Kota calmed down and gave him a frown. "We're going to get him and Akito next so get up."

A nod left the demon as he sat up and let himself shift. A nice sized hobgoblin replacing his teammate as he dashed out of the cell and ran down the hall. Nori gesturing Rin to follow his teammate as he nodded and jogged after him. The trio heading to the end of the block before they reached a serious of open barred cells. The first figure to appear in their vision was behind a bundle of bloodied ember feathers, before Kota cried out and ran over to his mate. His presence causing the bundle to shift a little as Kota buried his nose into his mate's feathers. The gesture causing a whimper to leave him, as Rin opened the cell and Kota ran inside to his mate. His teammate disappearing into the bundle of feathers and Nori glanced toward their leader.

Akito sat against the wall in the back. A chained collar around his neck and his gaze glued to the floor. No movement leaving him, as Rin unlocked the collar and pulled it off of him. His leader instantly shifting into a panther the size of a big miniature pony, before it lay there motionless. A sigh leaving Nori's lips as Rin looked up at him in confusion and Nori knelt down beside the panther and smacked his head.

"Quit moping, fur ball. Reiji's mate is here to get us all out. I'm fine, Kota's fine, Kota's taking care of Daiki and you need to snap out of it." Nori spoke, as the panther didn't move. "Don't make me drag you out and trigger all your memories."

In an instant fierce gold eyes glared up at him and Nori gently hit the panther's head.

"Get up and help us find Reiji. You've got revenge to dish out, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Akito growled, as Kota crawled out of the bundle of feathers and shifted back. "How is he?"

"Barely responsive but he knows its me." Kota spoke, as he gently lifted up the bundle into his arms. "I'm taking him upstairs to the medics Reiji's mate brought."

"How'd you know about that? I never said anything?" Rin asked, as the demon from before appeared at the cell.

"I told them." He spoke, as he tapped his forehead and gestured they head out. "We can't stay here long, or Yuji will come up here. We have to head down before he moves."

"Alright, let's go get Reiji." Rin spoke, as he pushed past them all and headed for the stairs while Kota headed upstairs.

A single thought reaching Nori's mind as he watched the teen walk ahead of them. After this was over, Reiji was finally going to find a safe heaven in that teen's arms.

* * *

The sound of the footsteps echoed in Rin's ears as they reached the third floor. No door for the landing as he stepped inside the floor and found himself in a tatami matted room. The walls pure cement and a set of stairs leading to a cement platform with Legion's tag spread across the wall. That huge panther lying under it on a huge looking couch as gold eyes fell on them and Akito growled dangerously as he stopped beside Rin.

"I had a feeling you'd come for him." Yuji spoke, as he stepped off the couch and onto the cement platform. The shifter reaching his full height as he looked to each of them. "You're missing two of your members however."

"Kota took Daiki for medical help." Nori spoke plainly, as he calmly looked at the demon. "After what he was put through we couldn't bring him in your presence in his condition."

"Smart, for once, but that's not why you're here." He spoke, as he glanced to his side where an open door was. "You're here for my little pet."

Almost on cue Reiji walked out of the door and into the room. The teen dressed in a tank top tagged with Legion's mark and jeans. His gaze as blank as before as he walked forward till he stood beside Yuji. A low growl leaving Rin as he tightly gripped the Kurikara and held back the urge to slice the feline apart. A small pressure on his mind from Zero to hold off and stick to the plan as Yuji smirked at him.

"He's been very difficult since he's came home." Yuji spoke as he glanced at Akito and the younger brother growled. "Even now he won't obey, but it won't take long before I break him again."

"That's not happening again!" Akito yelled before Rin could speak. "He's been through enough Yuji, let him go! It's me you need to focus on!"

"You're not worth my time." Yuji spoke, as Akito spoke as he glanced up at Reiji. "Even my pet could take you on if you battled at full strength."

"You're forgetting he has me with him." Nori spoke as Yuji glanced at him.

"True, but you won't. Not with my pet here."

"You forgot about me." Zero spoke. "**Black out.**"

In an instantly Reiji fell unconscious and hit the floor. Yuji turning to look at the teen before Akito suddenly tackled him into the wall. Nori summoning a huge snake as a battle suddenly erupted between the three of them and Zero grabbed Reiji. Rin right behind him as they disappeared into the room behind the one they were in and placed Reiji on the floor. The door closing as Zero turned to the teen and placed a hand on his forehead and chest. Faint ghost like chains appearing on Reiji's body, as Rin stared at all the metal covering his mate's body and Zero looked at him. Complete seriousness in his gaze, as Rin nodded and placed his hands over Zero's.

"You get one shot at this. Don't lose him."

"I won't."

"**Dream fall.**"

The next thing Rin knew, everything turned black.

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves at the camera* And here is the second chapter of the three chapter update! *beams* and on an even better note, I found Akane!

Akane: *laying on her bed drawing* More like you texted me over here.

Scarlett: *sticks her tongue out* Well sorry I'm lazy *ignores him shrugging* at least say hello!

Akane: *looks at the camera and gives a small wave, going back to his sketch book*

Scarlett: *face palms*

Reiji: *pats her head* enjoy the chapter

* * *

**For faster notifications on chapter updates like my Scarlett-sama Facebook page! Copy and paste link is available on my profile page.**

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me. They__ belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akito, Daiki, Nori and Kota however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


	6. Chapter 6

Legionary Abyss

Chapter 6

Within the darkness a single drop of water fell among the silence. It's presence echoing in the circle and vibrating through the teen's body as he opened his eyes. The chains rattling as he shifted a little and a soft glow came from them. Footsteps heading toward him as the presence reached out for him and wrapped around him. The aura calming and protective as Reiji pushed against it and tried to destroy it. The blue force gently pushing back, before it wrapped around him in a soft embrace and caressed him. The action causing the teen to carefully open up, before the aura slowly tightened around him and seemed to hug him. A small hum leaving the blue aura and vibrating against his, before the footsteps brought the figure into his view.

The outline familiar to him, as a gasp reached his ears and the figure ran over to him. The presence to fast for his eyes to follow, before the figure suddenly was beside him and kneeling next to him. A hand reaching out and touching his face, before Rin's face appeared in his gaze and tears welled up in the half-demon's eyes. This was a cruel joke. Yuji was messing with him again. He finally learned to toy with him even in here. He was never leaving.

"Reiji, thank Gehenna you're ok." The so-called Rin spoke, as a relieved look appeared on his face.

"Quit screwing with me." Reiji rasped, as the fake stared at him in confusion.

"Reiji, what are you talking about?"

"Quit screwing with me Yuji. I finally got used to your antics in the real world, but I can't take it in here." Reiji chocked out, as tears filled his eyes. "If you're going to go this far just kill me."

"Reiji, it's me Rin!" The fake yelled, as he shook him and the tears rolled down the chained demon's face. "Yukio and the others helped me find you. They're upstairs fighting everyone! We need to get you-"

"Shut the fuck up. Just kill me."

Silence filled the darkness as the fake stared down at him, before a growl left the fakes throat. The figure ripping the hood off his head, before Rin's face came into view and huge claw marks were revealed on the right side of his face. The skin scabbed over and an angry red, as he gazed down at him with determined electric blue eyes. A red ring around the iris as he pulled the teen into his arms and soft blue flames spread across the figure's skin. The flames gently licking against the teen's skin, but not burning him as the warmth reached him.

"I'm not some fucked up illusion that oversized cat made." Rin spoke in his ear, holding him tightly as the chains rattled. "It's really me. I spent two weeks in the hospital cause my powers wouldn't heal me. You saved me from the brink of death and I spent the past few days searching for this place. Yukio and the others are on the first floor battling everyone. I got your friends out of the second floor holding block, Kota took Daiki to get medical help and Akito and Nori are fighting Yuji right now. Zero dragged you out of the way and used Dream Fall on me so I could enter the spell. It's really me, please believe me."

By now Rin was shaking. His hold on him tighter than the chains covering him as he held back tears and his flames grew warmer. A warmth that didn't burn but soothed him, the same as the aura gently humming around his own. This was Rin, this was his classmate, his friend, his mate. His mate had come to save him, Rin.

"R-Rin?" Came the shaky reply as he let go of him a little and looked down at him, nodding. "Y-you finally came."

"I'm sorry it took so long." Rin spoke, as he gently cupped his cheek and stroked his thumb along the skin. "Let's get you out of here."

A small nod left the teen, as Rin looked up into the blackness and yelled out to nothing.

"Zero! Start breaking the seals!"

Silence fell over the space, before something suddenly shattered. The first ring of the circle out in the distance breaking and softly glowing, before a chain on his person shattered. The weight of it disappearing as the seals started to break one by one. Light slowly illuminating the dark space, as Rin held him close and the chains slowly shattered. The aura gently vibrating against his and rubbing against him in affection as Rin's flames slowly spread across his skin as the chains disappeared. Tears rolling down Reiji's face as one lone chain was left. The heavy chain inside his chest glowing, as Rin reached out and placed a hand over it. His electric blue eyes gazing into his as he gently wrapped his hand around it. The center of the spell the last seal left, as Rin softly smiled.

"Let's take you back home."

Rin pulled on the chain as it shattered in his fingers and white light filled they're visions. The final seal shattering, as Reiji wrapped his arms around his mate and hugged him tightly, softly crying.

"Take me home."

* * *

The next moment Rin woke up to rumbling from the room next door. The teen looking up to Zero giving him a nod that it had worked, as Rin quickly ripped off his hoodie as Reiji stirred below him. The teen gently lifting him mate into his arms, as Reiji opened his eyes and gazed up at him with tired clear eyes. A small smile appearing on Rin's face as Reiji reached up and touched the marks on his face.

"It looks like he used you as a scratching post." He rasped out, as Rin chuckled and helped his mate into the hoodie to cover up the tagged tank top.

"Yeah, that overgrown cat didn't like me." Rin spoke, as the noises got a little louder.

"It's best we get out of here." Zero spoke, as Reiji glanced at him and Zero stopped to give him a soft smile. "I'm Zero. I'm sure your mate briefly spoke of me."

"Yeah, thanks Dream Walker."

"Anytime, scribe."

A small nudge to Rin's consciousness from Zero told him they had to go, as Rin lifted Reiji into his arms and stood up. His mate for once not complaining, as they made it out of the room and toward the stairs. A bit of mind information relay coming down to a definite answer from Akito telling them to get out of there and take Nori with them so he could finish off Yuji. An answer none of them argued with as they quickly headed up to the second floor. All the underlings still thankfully knocked out, as they made it to the first floor and out of the building. The four of them instantly being greeted with their entire team, as Yukio looked at them in relief as Rin reached them.

"Thank goodness, you guys are ok." He spoke, as Rin sat down on the ground so he could set Reiji in his lap and lean him against him. His mate not bothering to complain as Yukio noticed it was Reiji and pulled out his first-aid kit. "Let me-"

"I'm not physically injured for don't bother." Reiji finally spoke, as he pulled the hood off his head and Yukio stopped what he was doing to stare at him. "Emotionally I'm a fucking mess, but I'm fine physically so put that damn thing away."

"You sound fine to me." Bon spoke with a frown, as Reiji shot him a stern look.

"Shut it, chicken head."

"Chicken head?!" Bon yelled in frustration, as he grabbed Reiji's shoulder and his mate freaked out.

A sudden yelp leaving him, as he fell out of Rin's lap to get away and hit the cement. The teen shaking, as Bon suddenly pulled his arm back and Yukio yelled at his classmate. Rin carefully pulling the teen back into his lap with a flinch from his mate, before he held him close. The teen focusing his aura to gently wrap around his mate's, before Reiji managed to call down enough. Yukio still yelling at Bon, before the building behind them suddenly gave way. Gasps and shouts leaving the group, as Rin held his mate close to him and watched the building collapse in a cloud of dust.

"Akito!" Nori yelled, as he tried to run toward the dust cloud and Kota held him back.

The once completely composed teen now shaking and staring at the building as if his entire world fell apart as he legs gave out. Kota barely managing to catch him as he tried to get Nori to respond to him, but instead got nothing but silence and a blank gaze from him. Reiji shifting in his lap a little to watch the entire exchange before he let out a soft breath.

"I never thought they'd be mates." Reiji softly spoke so only Rin could hear. "They never showed it, but it was like Akito was never anywhere without Nori in his range of sight."

Within a matter of moments soft sobs left the witch, as he curled up in a ball and Kato transformed and made a fool of himself to try and cheer up his teammate. The effort useless, as the teen refused to move and everyone around them was silent. Reiji leaning heavily against him, as Rin slowly rubbed his back and held him close to his chest so no one could see him crying. It was obvious that Akito meant a lot to the four of them as Daiki sat down beside Kota and leaned against him quietly. The teen still barely coherent but enough to understand what had happened as he folded his bandaged and semi-repaired wings behind him and let Kota climb into his lap. The three of them silent as the dust from the building settled and no one said anything, or more like they couldn't. No one seemed to have the heart to say they had to go.

Of course after a few moments Nori suddenly sat up suddenly and looked toward the building. His eyes wide as he suddenly got up and took off running toward the fallen building. Almost everyone shouting after him to get away from the dangerous rubble, but he ignored them as he stopped a few feet short of it and activated one of his spells. The rubble slowly levitating and moving out of the way, as he moved the building out of the way piece by piece. Zero ending up in front of everyone, telling them to stay back so they couldn't get hurt, as they watched the teen slowly dig through the rubble. It taking him ten minutes, before the stairwell to the first basement floor came into view and a bundle of black appeared.

Nori carelessly throwing the piece of ceiling aside, before he ran and stumbled over pieces of the building to get to the figure. The teen collapsing to his knees beside it, as he pressed his ear against its chest and soft sobs reached them. The witch hugging the bundle of black fur with one hand and trying to get the rest of the rubble off him, before he got fed up and turned to all of them.

"QUIT STARING AND HELP ME!" Nori screamed, as everyone around him jerked back to reality. "HE'S HURT! HELP ME!"

Before Rin could even let out a sigh of relief everyone that could help ran out toward the witch to help the panther shifter. Reiji finally pulling his face out of Rin's chest, as a small smile appeared on his face the moment he noticed Akito's unconscious feline form and let Rin hold him tightly against him. Their groups yells and orders slowly fading out around them, as Reiji curled up against him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. A small chuckle leaving Rin as he rubbed his mate's back.

"Someone is cuddly." Rin joked, as Reiji huffed.

"Don't get used to it, matchstick. You're just warm." Reiji muttered, as Rin blinked at him.

"Matchstick? That's a new one." Rin teased as Reiji poked his scabbed cheek and he winced in pain.

"Watch it or I'll go cuddle with my teammates."

"Ouch, you're mean." Rin huffed, as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well that's who your mate is, so get used to it." Reiji grumbled as Rin softly smiled.

The teen placing a soft kiss on his mate's forehead, as Reiji's cheeks turned a soft pink and Rin pulled the hood over his mate's head to hide his face from everyone else. His mate's tail slipping free from Rin's hoodie he was wearing, as it wrapped around Rin's. A soft smile appearing on his face, as he held him mate tightly against him and purred.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

Scarlett: *throws confetti* and heres the third and last chapter of the three chapter montage! This marks the end of Legionary Abyss!

Akane: *still drawing*

Akira: So you're done right? no extras or other crap?

Scarlett: well...

Akira: What did you do?

Scarlett: *touches her pointer fingers together* I got a little bored one day and was playing around with a sequel. *freaks when Akira pales* Its not a bad one! I just got bored and played around with the idea!

Akane: Knowing you it'll turn into a fic. *doesn't bother looking up from his sketchbook*

Scarlett: We'll see...anyway! I hope you all enjoyed Legionary Abyss! Especially you CuteCat213! I hope the fic was enjoyable. I apologize there was no smexy scene, but I hope it fit well enough to your standards. If there is anything you want me to change or add let me know and I'll try my best to follow your request! Until next time my cute little fans! *waves*

* * *

**For faster notifications on chapter updates like my Scarlett-sama Facebook page! Copy and paste link is available on my profile page.**

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Reiji Shiratori do not belong to me. They__ belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akito, Daiki, Nori and Kota however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use them!_


End file.
